UN PASAJE SIN REGRESO
by Ale Diethel
Summary: LA PRINSESA A PARECIDO, LA BATALAL FINAL SE ACERCA Y SOLO HABRA UN GOBERNANTE....POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS RR PORFAVOR....
1. LA FIESTA DE LOS ESPIRITUS

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**LA FIESTA DE LOS ESPITUS**

Lyserg Diethel es un joven de 16 años, estudia para ser un buen detective como su difunto padre; el tiene muchos amigos, pero su mejor amigo al que quería mucho como hermano se llamaba Ryou.

Un día Ryou lo invito a una fiesta de disfraces al cual fue invitado por un extraño y como era algo fiestero acepto.

"Lyserg amigo me invitaron a una fiesta y quiero que vayas conmigo" le dijo su amigo y le mostraba la invitación.

"no gracias Ryou prefiero estudiar" le dijo a su amigo mientras tomaba un libro

"OH; vamos Lyserg te vas a divertir, es hoy en la noche y es de disfraces por favor" le insistía su amigo Ryou

"no se Ryou, no me agrada la idea de disfrazarme además no tengo disfraz"dijo algo apenado

"puedes usar el traje de detective de tu abuelo" le insistía su amigo Ryou

"de acuerdo iré, pero solo un rato la ultima vez que llegue tarde mis tíos me castigaron, y por dos semanas" le recordó a Ryou

"pero tus tíos están de viaje puedes llegar a la hora que quieras" le dijo Ryou

" de acuerdo tu ganas no se porque pero siempre ganas" dijo Lyserg resignado.

"siiiiiiiii, creeme te divertirás, te veo hoy a las 9" en eso se va.

"porque tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo Lyserg. "y por lo general siempre pasa algo malo cuando los tengo"

Esa noche Ryou y Lyserg se disfrazaron para ir a la fiesta y se pusieron encamino al llegar entraron a una casa vieja a Lyserg le dio mala espina.

"Ryou dime conoces a alguien porque yo no" pregunto Lyserg

"para ser sincero no, solo acepte la invitación de un extraño muy apuesto que me insistió mucho" confeso Ryou

"Ryou cuantas veces te he dicho que no aceptes invitaciones de extraños apuestos" le regaño no le gustaba para nada que su amigo fuera tan confiado

"creeme el que me invito era muy extraño" dijo recordando al sujeto que lo invito.

**FLASBACK**

Ryou estaba en una librería leyendo un libro de monstruos. En eso alguien se le acerca.

"disculpa" dijo un joven de mirada fría y penetrante.

"si" dijo sorprendido

"estas invitado a una fiesta de disfraces esta noche a las 9" le dijo dándole una invitación en su mano

"pero si yo no conozco a nadie, ni a usted" le dijo tratando de devolver la invitación

"ese es el chiste conocer gente nueva además me pareciste un chico muy lindo bueno y decidí invitarte anda ven si soy nuevo en la ciudad y no conozco a nadie por eso hago esta fiesta" le dijo el extraño "mi nombre es Bakura y tu" pregunto viéndolo a los ojos

"se lo que se siente hace 10 años me mude aquí y soy Ryou y claro que iré a tu fiesta" le dijo entusiasmado.

" que bien bueno amigo me despido te veré en la fiesta" en eso se fue dejando aun Ryou confundido y apenado.

"es muy apuesto" fue lo único que dijo mientras observaba la invitación

**END FLASBACK**

"Ryou la verdad no se que hacer contigo" dijo bajando la cabeza

"por mientras a divertirnos" y lo jala para que bailara y todo, en eso Lyserg va a la mesa y ve que la comida todo parecía asqueroso que decidió no tocar nada, ni siquiera el refresco que Ryou le invito.

Ryou fue con Bakura donde charlaron un rato y bailaron tomaron y comieron en cambio Lyserg estaba hablando con un tipo que estaba disfrazado de escritor de novelas le contaba que el había escrito novelas de detectives y le contaba sus nuevos proyectos Lyserg estaba fascinado.

Horas mas tarde Lyserg se dio cuanta que había pasado mucho tiempo y decidió que ya era hora de irse a casa así que lo separo de un joven que no era otro que Bakura y le dijo a Ryou que se fueran el cual chico acepto buscaron la salida y no la encontraron.

"espera aquí Lyserg le preguntare a alguien, tu esperame aquí" dijo Ryou buscando a quien preguntar o en este caso a Bakura quien había pasado parte de la noche con el.

"para que viene yo, mejor me hubiera quedado ver una película en mi casa" en eso alguien le habla.

"sabes jamás encontraras la salida, al menos hasta que el sol salga"

"de que hablas" pregunto confundido

"tu amigo fue invitado a un fiesta de monstruos, monstruos de verdad al salir el sol todos desapareceremos al igual que tu amigo"

"de que hablas explícate" pregunto furioso al extraño "¿quien eres tu?"

"mi nombre es Hao Asakura y he vivido en esta casa por 500 años, tu amigo acepto la invitación de un espíritu de hace 5000 años y al comer y tomar lo que el le dio a firmado un trato y es de ser su compañero por siempre, pero como tu no comiste ni bebiste nada tu saldrás cuando los rayos de sol entren por aquella ventana"

"no te creo, buscare a Ryou para irnos de aquí" en eso fue en busca de su amigo.

En eso entra el sol y Lyserg ve como todos empiezan a desaparecer entre ellos su mejor amigo Ryou.

"Lyserg ayúdame" es todo lo que pudo decir antes de desaparecer.

Lyserg quedo impactado, a pesar de contarlo nadie le creyó, aunque el también dudaba de lo que había visto esa noche no sabia que había pasado.

Así que investiga y un anciano le contó sobre la casa que muchas personas habían desaparecido entre ellas un joven que conoció una ves su nombre Remus Lupin era un buen joven ayudaba a su hermana pero una día vio como entraban a la casa pero jamás salieron de ella.

En eso Lyserg comprendió todo y mas en las palabras de aquel joven castaño con el que había hablado unos momentos antes de que desapareciera su amigo.

"_tu amigo acepto la invitación de un espíritu de hace 5000 años y al comer y tomar lo que el le dio a firmado un trato y es de ser su compañero por siempre"_

**UN AÑO DESPUES.**

Hace un año el mejor amigo de Lyserg desapareció nadie sabe donde esta Ryou. El padre de Ryou había comentado que a lo mejor había escapado ya que tenia problemas con el desde que se caso y no se llevaba bien con su madrastra por eso Ryou vivía; Lyserg regreso muchas veces a esa casa y no lo encontró solo encontró una pequeña leyenda de hace 500 años:

"ten cuidado con los espíritus que vienen durante los días de los muertos (30, 31 de octubre) ya que si aceptas una invitación de uno de ellos comes o bebes lo que te den jamás saldrás serás uno mas de ellos, ten cuidado de ellos ya que si no sales antes que el sol entre desaparecerás, y te llevaran al reino de las sombras el lugar donde nunca saldrás solo te salvaras si no comes, si no bebes lo que te ofrecen"

Era lo que le dijo el anciano, Lyserg se pregunto si ir a ese lugar, el día de halloween y ver si podía rescatar a su amigo pero opto no ir tenia miedo mucho miedo pero al ultimo momento decidió ir pero sus amigos, que no creían eso solo y se enteraron de una gran fiesta y llevarían a Lyserg.

."vamos Lyserg supera eso Ryou no regresara y mejor vamos a esa casa a divertirnos" le dijo su amigo HoroHoro.

"si vamos, o caso piensas pedir dulces como si tuvieras 5 años" dijo burlonamente Len Tao

"pues la verdad la verdad iba ir a esa casa solo, pero si van estos van a arruinarlo todo "pensaba Lyserg

"pues se ha dicho vamos a esa casa" en eso HoroHoro y Len se lo llevan a la casa que una ves estuvo hace un año

Esa noche entraron a la casa y vieron que había una fiesta y Lyserg les dijo por milésima vez no coman, no beban y no hablen con nadie que no conozcan. Mientras exploraban el lugar Lyserg se encontró de nuevo con esa persona Hao.

"Bienvenido quieres un refresco" y se lo pone cerca de su rostro

"no gracias" dijo Lyserg fírmenme

"como quieras, pero tus amigos parecen sedientos" dijo al verlos

"ni se te ocurra no quiero perder a mas amigos"

"de acuerdo, tus amigos no desaparecerán, si hacemos un trato"

"que tipo de trato"

"que tu seas mi compañero por toda la eternidad, como tu amigo Ryou que ahora es compañero de Bakura el espíritu de mas de 5000 años" le dijo malévolamente

"que dices crees que yo aceptaría algo así" estaba molesto ante ese tipo de trato.

"es eso o perder a dos amigos" Lyserg lo medito un momento despues de todo HoroHoro y Len no eran que digamos sus mejores amigos el único que consideraba un amigo de verdad era Ryou al que extrañaba mucho.

"de acuerdo es un trato" estaba triste dejaría toda una vida

"bien los otros evitaran que coman y beban, pero tu debes hacerlo" en eso le ofrece un refresco, el cual Lyserg acepta.

"espero que esos dos agradezcan lo que estoy haciendo por ellos" en eso toma el refresco "yiag de que es esto" dijo escupiendo parte del refresco.

"de grosella" le dijo Hao.

" a mi no me gusta al grosella"

"no importa ahora eres mi compañero y al salir el sol partiremos al mundo de los monstruos, al reino de las sombras y creme te va a agradara, vivirás conmigo conocerás a muchas personas" en eso lo abraza "falta poco para que amanezca yo en tu lugar me despediría de tus amigos"

Y es lo que hizo Lyserg se despidió de sus amigos sin comprenderlo. Hasta que comprendieron cuando el sol entro y vieron como desaparecían todos los invitados y Lyserg que solo les dijo "adiós chicos, cuídense y no vuelvan adiós" en eso desaprecio ante los ojos de sus amigos quienes de alguna forma sabían que jamás lo volverían a ver.

Ellos contaron su aventura pero tal y como el año anterior nadie les creyó unos meses mas tarde demolieron la casa y construyeron una tienda, ahora no había forma de salvar a sus amigos y los fantasmas y monstruos tendrían que buscar otra casa abandonada para hacer sus fiestas de noche de brujas.

BIEN LO VOLVI A SUBIR, CON PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…….


	2. TU Y YO NO AMABAMOS

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**TÚ Y YO **

**NOS AMABAMOS**

La noche anuncio la tranquila mañana en El Reino De Las Sombras era un frió y oscuro lugar en el cual el ambiente que se percibía era muy pesado, también la densa niebla que había dificultaba la visión solo en el horizonte se podía ver un cementerio que era alumbrado por una suave lámpara que estaba en una de las avenidas también en el portón del lugar se apreciaba la figura de una persona.... solo que no era humano tenia una gran túnica negra que lo cubría no se podía apreciar su rostro pero los rumores decían era que no tenia rostro otros decían que su rostro eran tan aterrador que prefería ocultarlo era el vigilante del cementerio se encargaba de eliminar a los intrusos durante las noches.

Hasta que el sol alumbro con sus rayos a un chico de cabellos verdes que descansaba pacíficamente en una cama, al momento de despertar no recordaba mucho, de lo que ocurrió poco a poco los recuerdos regresaron a su mente, recordó a ver entrado a la casa encontrarse con ese chico Hao y sobre el trato que hizo, en eso al voltearse ve que a su lado se encuentra Hao quien había despertado minutos antes que el.

"buen día mi querido Lyserg ¿dormiste bien?" le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Hao, mmmm eso creo ¿que paso?, la cabeza me da vueltas y no recuerdo como llegue aquí" dijo confundido.

"Tranquilo es normal, cuando desvaneces con los rayos del sol caes en un profundo sueño, tu te quedaste dormido y te traje aquí" dijo mientras se levantaba y se cambiaba.

"hace cuanto fue eso" pregunto sentándole en la cama aun estaba algo aturdido.

."unos cuatro días" calculo Hao.

" ¿4 días? Me pregunto si alguien habrá notado mi ausencia" dijo en tono triste

"pues seria muy tonta la persona que no notara tu ausencia, ven vamos a desayunar" ambos se levantaron, antes de bajar Hao le dio a Lyserg algo de ropa y despues fueron a desayunar.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que Hao le dijo algo que hizo llamar su atención.

"cuando termines de almorzar iras a visitar a tu amigo Ryou" le dijo

"en serio, lo prometes" pregunto esperanzado.

"si, lo prometo"

."me pregunto si me recordara" dijo tristemente

."claro que te recuerda, piensa en ti todos los días y no hay día que se arrepienta de no hacerte caso"

"en serio dijo eso"

."habla de ti todo el tiempo que decidí hacerte mi compañero lo mas pronto posible por la eternidad mi querido Lyserg"

"aun no entiendo nada de eso de los compañeros, por que nos eligieron a nosotros , que hicimos que es lo que tenemos" se preguntaba Lyserg estaba realmente confundido

"nada, no hicieron nada solo en nacer en ese maldito mundo de humanos"

"nacer en el mundo de los humanos? no entiendo?"

"fácil tanto Ryou y tu y quizás otros mas están perdidos en el mundo de los humanos, cuando debieron nacer aquí y no haya" dijo Hao molesto

."sigo sin entender, Hao?"

"bueno te lo explicare mas sencillamente Ryou es la reencarnación del antiguo amor de Bakura que murió hace mas de 5000 años a manos de un hechicero, el juro renacer para estar de nuevo con el solo que reencarno en el mundo de los humanos en ves de aquí, por eso Bakura lo ha estado buscando hasta que lo encontró y lo recupero"

"bueno eso explica los sueños de Ryou, pero yo que tengo que ver en esto, no lo entiendo"

"no quería decírtelo, pero veo que no descansaras hasta saberlo, no has cambiado en nada Lyserg sigues siendo el mismo obstinado de siempre"

"………**.."**

."tu y yo nos conocimos hace 500 años,

Ambos nos volvimos buenos amigos, que esa amistad se volvió mas profunda y bueno al igual que Ryou tu moriste al salvarme de un mal hombre ambos juramos renacer y estar juntos, mas eso no llego hacer tu naciste en ese mundo de humanos y yo aquí y ahora que te encontré jamás te dejare ir" dijo parándose y abrazándolo para despues besarlo.

Lyserg quedo impactado ante eso, no podía creer, pero que tal si decía la verdad si realmente lo conoció en una vida pasada, ya que cuando era mas pequeño una adivina le dijo que el había amado a alguien que no lo encontraría en ese mundo si no en uno donde no existe el día, mas Lyserg no creyó eso. Pero ahora al saberlo se negaba no quería aceptarlo el solo deseaba encontrar a su amigo y ver la manera de salir de ahí si es que había una forma.

"aléjate de mi, no te creo nada" grito dándole un golpe a Hao. El solo rió y le dijo.

."cuando te bese en aquella ocasión también me diste un golpe así, pero despues me amaste, y tu aceptabas mis besos, si espere por casi 500 años podré esperar otro rato" dijo siempre se sobaba el golpe.

" maldito, te odio" le grito

"también me dijiste eso pero al poco tiempo tu eras el que me besaba".dijo al recordarlo

."eres un desconsiderado sabias eso, solo quiero ver a Ryou si acepte este trato fue por mis amigos y por el"

"de acuerdo te llevare a verlo, solo espero que tu no intentes escapar la ultima ves que lo hizo tu amigo casi muere a manos del vigilante del cementerio"

"que dices? No entiendo" dijo confundido.

"mejor que el te cuente solo te diré la reglas del lugar y que lugares debes ir y cuales no"

Despues de explicarles las reglas, que lugares podía ir, de cuales eran seguros, de decirle cuales eran lo peligrosos, se pusieron en marcha para visitar a Ryou y a Bakura.


	3. LOS GOBERNANTES

**CONTESTANDO RR.**

**ZELKAS SI ME GUSTA YUGIOH Y ME FASINA HAO Y LYSERG GRACIAS POR TU RR**

**DODO-DOREMI-KAIBA HARE LOQUE PUEDA AMIGA TENGO QUE RECUEPRAR MIS CAPS CAIDO Y AGREGAR IDEAS QUE ME SURGEN A PETICION DE UNA GRAN FAN QUE SIN OFENDER LE GUSTA UN POCO DE LA INFIDELIDAD DE LOS PERSONAJE PERO A MI NOP….**

**KANIZA SIP COMO SIEMPRE SIEMRPE QUERIENDO HACER SUFRIR A LOS DEMAS EN ESPECIAL AL POBRE LYSERG PERO EN FIN GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA AMIGA..**

**VALSED GRACIAS AMIGA ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA CASI DEDICADO A MI BUENA AMIGA HOLLY MOTTO QUE ADORA A NUESTRO GRAN FARAON YAMI….**

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**LOS **

**GOBERNANTES.**

Hao y Lyserg caminaron por las oscuras calles del reino de las sombras y el chico ingles pudo ver a muchas personas bien raras, monstruos, magos, vampiros esos seres le daban miedo ya que algunos lo miraban feos y otros no ya que lo saludaban y le daban una tierna sonrisa, en eso Hao se detiene un momento.

"Lyserg en esta casa vive Yami nuestro gobernante y su bella esposa Holly y sus hijos Atemu y Yugi tan lindos como su madre e inteligentes como el padre _incluyendo el orgullo de su madre y que son presumidos como Yami, bueno menos Yugi el si esta cuerdo no como Atemu _ el joven Atemu tiene 19 años el será rey algún día si pasa la iniciación y la prueba y Yugi 16 el ayudara a su hermano algún día, ellos dos gobernaran esta ciudad"

"ya veo, pero los gobernantes se ven muy jóvenes para tener hijos adolescentes" dijo al verlos por la ventana saludando a las visitas.

"es cierto pero no te dejes engañar tienen casi 130 años se ven de 20 y es gracias a este lugar y al agua de la eterna juventud solo la gente especial pueden tomarla lo que no sean dignos se trasforman en monstruos o piedra según su corazón _ espero que Yami me de permiso de que tomes esa agua mi querido Lyserg para así estar juntos para siempre "_

"que hacemos aquí, pensé que vería Ryou y no a su gobernante" dijo al ver que entraban a la casa del gobernante Yami.

."Ryou y Bakura viven aquí, Bakura es el comandante del ejercito de Yami y Ryou es el encargado de la biblioteca, así que aquí viven al igual que nosotros"

"vivir aquí? Y tu casa, en donde desperté, donde estaban esa aguas termales y que parece posada" pregunto confundido.

"esa es casa de mi hermano gemelo Yoh, me dio techo hasta que despertaras el es dueño de las aguas termales junto a su esposa Anna lo administran y su hijo Hanna de 12 años los ayuda. Pero a veces me quedo ahí administrándola"

"ya veo, pero tu que haces aquí y que es lo que haré yo" le pregunto.

"yo soy el consejero de Yami y lo llevo a las aguas termales donde Anna le cobra mucho, _ cada ves que voy si no pago me hace limpiar y a Yami le cobra casi el doble pero al no le importa mientras le den un buen servicio a veces me pregunto por que se caso con ella_ ella y Holly les gusta ir de comparas juntas _ se gastan casi todo el dinero y pasan todo el día ahí como le harán _ mientras los chicos se distraen en revistas o lo que sea que hacen y tu ayudaras a Ryou en la biblioteca y en las aguas termales con mi hermano"

"de acuerdo, pero a donde vamos" le pregunto al encontrarse en una sala muy lujosa.

"primero te presentare a Yami mas tarde iras a ver a Ryou" en eso entra un joven de cabello tricolor a su lado su esposa Holly y sus hijos Atemu y Yugi

" Veo Hao que ya encontraste a tu compañero permanente" dijo al ver a Lyserg.

"tu compañero tiene nombre Hao? Es muy lindo, me lo prestas el fin de semana" dijo el joven Atemu al ver a Lyserg. Atemu era la misma imagen de su padre pero en el carácter era muy diferente.

Lyserg se sonrojo ante ese comentario y cuando iba decir algo es interrumpido por el pequeño Yugi.

" Hermano que cosas dices, además eso dices de todos que pasan por aquí hermano, además no tenias que recoger a Lizy" dijo su hermano menor Yugi idéntico a su padre y hermano solo que era bajo de estatura.

"cállate enano" y cuando lo iba a dar un golpe en la cabeza.

" Ni se te ocurra Atemu, si lo golpeas a tu hermano no saldrás con Lizy, aparte te quitare tu mesada y no te metas con el compañero de Hao" dijo Holly la madre de Atemu y Yugi y esposa de Yami.

"de acuerdo mama_ solo por hoy, pero esta ves hablaba en serio no esta nada mal el chico, me pregunto si aceptara salir conmigo "_

"querida, no tenias que ir de compras con Anna y el joven Hanna" le dijo Yami alegremente.

."así es Anna y yo veremos las ofertas y me llevare a Atemu y a Yugi para que no te molesten querido" en eso Holly besa a Yami para despedirse y llevarse a los chicos con ella.

"genial Hanna me ayudara a comprare algo a Tea" dijo emocionado el joven Yugi.

."hahahahaha, bien en marcha y yo también te ayudare recuerda que soy un experto"

"pero si tus novias no han durado mas de dos meses" dijo Yugi y en eso lo dos hermanos empiezan a discutir.

Una ves que Holly sus hijos se fueran Yami hablo con Hao.

"bien Hao, supongo que vienes a registrarlo como tu compañero, verdad" dijo tomando una taza de te.

"así es Yami pero también aquí mi querido Lyserg viene a visitar a su amigo Ryou"

"entiendo bien mientras tu y yo hablamos por que no dejas que Lyserg vaya a la biblioteca para que se encuentre con su amigo"

"bien permíteme llevarlo a biblioteca y en un momento estaré con usted"

"te espero en la sal el trono"

"de acuerdo, vamos Lyserg."

"si, Hao ese chico Atemu si que me asusta" dijo bajando la cabeza.

"tranquilo no creo que haga nada malo pero si lo hace dímelo nadie se mete con mi compañero con mi Lyserg espere casi 500 años esperando ni el hijo de Yami me lo quitara "

"si, te diré creo que esta celoso, pero en fin al menos veré a Ryou"

En eso Hao y Lyserg entran a un gran biblioteca ahí ve a Ryou leyendo un enorme libro.

"Ryou" grito Lyserg al ver a su amigo.

"Lyserg?" dijo al verlo y entonces "Lyserg" grita y tira libro para ir al encuentro de su mejor amigo.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FF, ACEPTO PREGUNTAS, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, ETC NO OLVIDEN DEJAR RR.**


	4. REENCUENTRO Y LAS PREOCUPACIONES DE UNA ...

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**UN REENCUENTRO.**

**Y**

**LAS PREOCUPACIONES DE UNA MADRE**

En eso Hao y Lyserg entran a un gran biblioteca ahí ve a Ryou leyendo un enorme libro. Y a su lado estaba Bakura buscando alguna información.

."Ryou" grito Lyserg al ver a su amigo.

"Lyserg?" dijo al verlo y entonces "Lyserg" grita y tira libro para ir al encuentro de su mejor amigo.

Ambos chicos se abrazan de felicidad. Entonces Ryou le pregunta a su amigo.

"pero Lyserg ¿que haces aquí? ¿Como llegaste?" le pregunto dudoso

"de la misma forma que tu" y le cuenta lo sucedido.

"ya veo, me estuviste buscando por tanto tiempo" dijo bajando la cabeza como si se sintiera culpable.

"Ryou eres como mi hermano, te considero mi hermano además mi vida no es la misma sin ti" le dijo. En eso llego Bakura.

"Hikari, deja de hablar y ponte a trabajar" le dijo levantándolo "ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con el"

"pero Bakura por favor" le dijo poniendo cara de niño inocente una carita que no podía negarle nada.

"Baka, pero de veras compensar esto entiendes" dijo algo molesto Bakura

"gracias Bakura" en eso lo abraza y le da un beso.

"lo que digas todo por mi Hikari" dijo sonrojado

Una ves que se fue Bakura, Lyserg le pregunto porque lo llamo Hikari si su nombre era Ryou .Y le contó que así solía llamarlo en el pasado y que ya se acostumbro que lo llamara así, que lo ama.

Hao le explicaba todo a Bakura, quien era el chico de ojos verdes y porque llamaba hermano a su amado Ryou.

Mientras ellos hablaban en las tiendas Anna y Holly se reunían a comprar, y sus hijos iban a las revistas y a los juegos de las maquinitas.

" Si Hanna amigo te digo que ese chico Lyserg es muy lindo es casi parecido a un ángel" le dijo a su amigo de 12 años que ya era bastante maduro para su edad y daba buenos consejos.

" Por lo que me cuentas ese chico ya tiene pareja y es mi tío Hao en otra forma el es mi tío" le dijo seriamente mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

"es lo que le dije pero no entiende" dijo Yugi molesto.

"cállate enano, dime quien rechazaría al hijo del gobernante yo puedo darle todo por eso soy el gran Atemu futuro gobernante de El Reino De Las Sombras" presumió Atemu

"Yugi tiene razón, son las reglas de nuestro mundo si tu padre se entera te castigara además mi tío Hao también le podrá dar de todo" dijo ojeando una revista de música.

"tranquilos chicos solo quiero divertirme es todo además quien dice que Lyserg quiera a Hao puede querer alguien mas"

"te meterás en problemas hermano además Lyserg en una vida pasado amo a Hao y es cuestión de tiempo para que lo ame lo mismo paso con Ryou, con Remus y con Joey "

"tu tienes amigos raros sabias" le dijo su hermano al escuchar esos nombres.

"mira quien lo dice si tu, Seth y ese tal Namu se meten en cada líos es mas se meten en mas problemas que yo y mis amigos"

" Es verdad cada vas que se te ocurre una idea nos metes en _problemas será mejor advertir al tío Hao de esto _"

"y que me dice tu Hanna y tu y tus amigos Harry, Ron y esas chicas Hermione, Ginny y esa loca de Luna que tus padrinos Remus y Sirius adoptaron se meten también en problemas"

"pero al menos nosotros aprendemos de esas experiencias, tenemos causa justas y tu rara ves aprendes algo y lo que s Yugi se mete en líos porque es el mejor duelista que tienen que vencer para llegar a ti y si llegan deberán enfrentarse a tu padre mas nunca logran derrotarlo incluso lo dejaste para convertirte en el mejor patinador del Reino de las Sombras" le dijo Hanna.

Mientras los jóvenes hablaban de sus amigos, sus aventuras, sus madres compraban ropa gastándole dinero de sus esposos.

"y dime Holly ya conociste a Lyserg el compañero de Hao" le dijo mientras veía un hermoso vestido negro.

" Si, es lindo me recuerda a ese chico Remus ya sabes el que llego hace 10 años"

"si, es compañero de Black y ellos adoptaron ala niña que quedo huérfana en el accidente verdad? Remus cocina bien, y es excelente vendedor"

."si ese es, lo se, el ha cocinado para nosotros cuando el cocinero se ha enfermado"

"si y Black es excelente guardián Remus le dice que si hace un buen trabajo le hará algo rico"

H."si lo se, solo espero que Atemu no se meta en problemas" le dijo algo preocupada

"no me digas que le gusto Lyserg"

" Es que lo vi, y lo conozco bien a Atemu, debes decirle a Hao que cuide a Lyserg y hay que prevenirlo Yami dijo que si Atemu rompe una de las reglas lo enviara a la torre norte junto con Malik y Marik y ese hijo suyo Namu ya sabes que tiene la misma edad que Atemu y juntos o por dios son unas amenazas"

." pero que sepa Namu ya se tranquilizo no"

"si ya esta mas tranquilo pero aun así, no se como le hacen pero…. En fin Yami dijo que si se metía en problemas lo enviaría a la torre norte por dos años, sin lujos tendrá que trabajar en el bosque"

" al menos no lo llevo al guardián del cementerio o con Kaiba aunque también a cambiado solo que lo niega desde que llego ese chico rubio Joey"

"lo se, ellos adoptaron a un niño creo que era hijo del primo de Kaiba ya sabes Seth ese trío son una amenaza cuando están juntos"

"tranquila no permitiré que ese trío se junten por eso pedí a Yami que si unos de los tres volvía causar problemas me enviaran a uno a mi negocio para hacerlo trabajar y Hanna bueno el es buen chico"

"bueno le dije a Marik que mantuviera a su hijo a raya o de lo contrario yo misma lo enviaría a trabajar con Bakura y sabes lo estricto que es y de cómo trato al principio a Ryou"

" lo se será mejor ir ya por los chicos se están impacientando y sabes lo que significa"

"problemas, bueno creo que con las compras que tenemos es suficiente" dijo Holly al ver las bolsas de todas sus compras

"porque no vienes conmigo y te das un baño en las aguas termales para que te tranquilices y no te voy a cobrar yo también los necesito, debo armarme de valor y decirle a Yoh que será padre otra vez"

"no se los has dicho aun Anna debes hacerlo"

"lo haré" en eso Anna y Holly llamaron a sus hijos diciendo que irían a las aguas termales.

Holly estaba preocupada por su hijo Atemu pero debía ser fuerte y si Atemu rompía una regla mas estaba ves iba apoyar a su esposo y su hijo seria castigado, al igual que sus amigos.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP, ACEPTO PREGUNTAS, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, ETC NO OLVIDEN DEJAR RR.**


	5. LA HISTORIA DE RYU

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA HISTORIA DE RYU**

Mientras Anna y Holly estaban en las aguas termales descansando y hablando sus hijos Yugi y Hanna jugaban videojuegos en su habitación. Y Atemu planeaba como acercarse al lindo ingles que no podía sacarlo de su mente.

Lejos de ahí se encontraban Ryou y Lyserg charlando, de cómo fue que Ryou llego a ese lugar y de cómo se dio cuenta que amaba a Bakura.

**FLASBACK**

Ryou quien estaba en una amplia cama cubierto por una gran cobija negra empezaba a despertar del profundo sueño en la cual fue sumergido desde aquella fiesta en la que fue invitado por ese extraño.

En eso siente que acarician su rostro es ahí abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos grandes y de color café.

"despierta Hikari has dormido por casi 3 días" le dice besando sus labios esto altero un poco al joven.

"¿que paso? ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Porque me besas? Y mi nombre es Ryou no Hikari" dijo molesto.

."yo te llamaba a así en el pasado en el antiguo Egipto mi lindo Hikari" le decía mientras se sentaba a su lado.

."pero Hikari es nombre de mujer así se llamaba mi abuela" dijo Ryou confuso.

"no, mi querido Ryou también significa luz tu eras mi luz en ese tiempo, mira y te contare, yo vivía en Egipto bajo las ordenes del faraón Yami **(si el gobernante del Reino de las Sombras)** y un día llegaron unos mercaderes que vendían esclavos entre ellos estabas tu, el faraón compro a todos incluso a ti y te dejo bajo mis ordenes, tu me tenias miedo, no hablabas nadie sabia tu nombre así que te llame Hikari ya que eras como una hermosa luz, al poco tiempo te acostumbraste a mi, empezaste a hablar tenias una hermosa voz, luego tuvimos una buena y hermosa relación, pero no duro mucho ya que despues de 3 años de que nos declaramos amor eterno un gran mal vino y tu me salvaste dijiste que preferías morir que vivir una eternidad sin mi y prometimos volvernos a encontrar y ahora que te encontré no pienso dejarte ir nunca" le dijo dándole un gran beso y para su sorpresa le era correspondido.

."eso explica mis sueños, tu eras con el que siempre he soñado tu eras el que me hablaba siempre" dijo abrazándolo.

"así es mi pequeño Hikari" el lo estaba abrazando no quería dejarlo ir

"mi nombre es Ryou, siempre a sido Ryou" le dijo.

Así paso un tiempo ambos tuvieron momentos felices y amorosos, pero en una ocasión Bakura vio a Ryou con Malik y el moreno lo estaba besando eso molesto a Bakura quien arrastro a Ryou a la casa, estaba molesto con el.

"como te atreviste a engañarme eres un maldito" y le da un fuerte bofetada y Ryou empieza a llorar "llorar no te salva ahora largate de aquí no te quiero ver largo" le dijo y el chico salio sin poder explicar nada a Bakura.

."me iré, pero te vas arrepentir" le dijo al salir de la casa de Bakura. Horas más tarde llego Malik. Bakura no lo iba ser caso.

"oye ya estas mas tranquilo para explicarte las cosas Bakura viejo amigo" dijo entrando a su casa.

"si vienes a decir que Ryou y tu se aman ahorrarte las palabras" dijo aun molesto.

."para nada Ryou te ama a ti si bese a Ryou fue para darles celos a Marik que rondaba por ahí ya que últimamente me tiene descuidado a mi y a Namu y bueno le iba explicar Ryou lo del beso pero llegaste tu y……….." en so Bakura lo acorrala a la pared.

."quieres decir que Ryou no sabia nada de eso" dijo amenazándolo.

" no y a propósito donde esta vengo a disculparme con el" pregunto por su amigo

"Oh no, que estupido fui yo lo corrí de la casa y no se donde esta" dijo preocupado en eso sale de la casa y va en su búsqueda mas no lo encuentra en ninguna parte.

Mientras tanto en la parte mas oscura del Reino de las Sombras y ese lugar era el lugar prohibido y ese era cementerio bajo un árbol negro lloraba sin parar Ryou.

"no se porque Malik me beso, Bakura no me dejo que le explicara, ya no me quiere, quiero regresar a mi casa junto a mi hermano Lyserg al menos el si me aconseja lo extraño mucho" dijo llorando recordando los valiosos consejos que solía darle Lyserg cuando estaba triste o desanimado. "Lyserg quiero regresar te extraño hermano, donde estas" grito.

De pronto salio un tipo de con un gran túnica, no tenia rostro en el se reflejaba el miedo, el terror, Ryou se asusto y salio corriendo de ahí siendo perseguido por el extraño ser quien flotaba y lo perseguía con una gran hacha (no se como se llame esa cosa que tenga).

Mientras Ryou escapaba de su perseguidor. Bakura lo buscaba hasta que se encontró con Hanna quien salía de la tienda.

"oye tu chiquillo has visto a Ryou" le pregunto al chico.

"lo vi hace rato iba llorando y corriendo me pareció que verlo dirigirse al cementerio de seguro escucho la leyenda que en ese lugar hay una puerta que lo lleva a su mundo" le dijo el chico señalando el cementerio.

"Oh no! Ryou no sabe del guardián debo salvarlo" y Bakura corrió rumbo al cementerio en busca de su amado. Y empezó a recorrer el cementerio con ayuda de su articulo del milenio logro encontrarlo justo a tiempo antes que lo atacara el vigilante. Logro ahuyentarlo con la luz de su artículo. Ryou estaba inconsciente y Bakura solo lo cargo y lo saco de ahí.

Bakura lo llevo a casa donde lo recostó en la cama y Bakura empezó a disculparse, prometió que lo escucharía, que jamás lo volvería a pegar con tal que despertara y que no quería perderlo de nuevo como hace siglos atrás. En eso Ryou empieza a despertar.

"Bakura, que paso" dijo confundido, al ver Bakura que su amado despertó lo abraza y lo besa

"Discúlpame Hikari debí escucharte perdóname ya me contó todo ese idiota de Malik" y le empieza a contar todo.

"me las va a pagar Malik" dijo cerrando los ojos

"descansa pequeño, y no te preocupes todo saldrá bien lo prometo" en eso lo cubre con unas cobijas y le da un beso en sus labios.

**END FLASBACK**

"eso fue lo que paso Bakura cumplió su promesa ha sido comprensible aprendió a escuchar y yo no fiarme de algunas personas en especial de Malik, Marik y Namu y quizás Atemu"

" son muchas personas a las cuales no confía pero por lo que veo has sido feliz, bien por ti Ryou" dijo dándole una sonrisa.

"si lo he sido pero también te he extrañado mucho"

."y yo a ti, Ryou puedo preguntarte algo"

."dispara la pregunta hermano" le dijo

."ese Atemu siempre mira raro a todos ya que me dio mala espina cuando me vio" le dijo al recordar esa mirada.

."si es la mirada penetrante, donde le brillan los ojos solo al pone cuando algo le gusta" le dijo al recordar un suceso hace tiempo "porque lo preguntas acaso te miro así" pregunto.

"si me miro así y me dio mala espina" le dijo con la cabeza abajo.

"si se entera Hao lo hará puré o también sus padres los castigaran"

"como que tipo de castigo les dará Ryou"

"no se si el y sus amigos hacen algo mas los llevara a la parte sur del reino de las sombras donde hay una casa y ahí tendrán que trabajar durante dos años o hasta que aprendan la lección" le dijo Ryou

"por lo que veo ese Atemu se mete en problemas" dijo Lyserg al escuchar eso.

Ryou le siguió contando mas sobre su vida ahí sobre que no era tan malo y sobre sus amigos y de cómo habían llegado ahí y cada historia era distinta y sorprendente y casi todas eran idénticas a la de ellos.

Un rato mas tarde salieron de ahí a comer y reunirse con Bakura y Hao que desde hace rato los esperaban.


	6. EN EL RESTAURANTE

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 6**

**EN EL RESTAURANTE **

"**THE MOONY"**

**Y **

**HACIENDO PLANES.**

Ryou, Lyserg, Hao y Bakura fueron al restaurante de Remus llamado "The Moony" cuando Lyserg lo vio era muy elegante, el techo tenia pintado grandes nubes blancas las paredes tenia pintadas olas de mar con gaviotas que volaban, había palmeras parecía un hermosos lugar así que al entrar fueron recibidos por un chica de 11 años su tez es blanca y larga cabellera rubia su nombre es Luna, la novia de Hanna.

"sean bienvenidos al The Moony, mi nombre es Luna" dijo amablemente la joven pero al verlos quienes eran Luna cambio su carácter "son ustedes Ryou, Bakura Hao y tu eres…" dijo Luna al ver al chico de ojos verdes.

"el es Lyserg Diethel y es mi compañero desde ahora" dijo Hao tomado al chico por la cintura para besarlo Lyserg quedo sorprendido dejándolo totalmente sonrojado.

."ya veo; ya era hora que encontraras compañero ahora síganme por aquí por favor" Luna los llevo a su mesa de costumbre"aquí esta el menú" les dejo el menú en la mesa mientras sacaba una libreta y un lápiz esperando la orden de comida.

"bien yo comeré el platillo principal" dijo Hao viendo el menú.

"yo la comida egipcia por favor" dijo Bakura ya hacia tiempo que no comía algo delicioso.

"yo quiero la hamburguesa con queso y tocino y papas fritas por favor y tu Lyserg que vas a pedir" pregunto Ryou a su amigo.

."también comeré la hamburguesa con las papas fritas" dijo al no saber que escoger ya que había muchas cosas, algunas las desconocía y otras les parecía raras como la sopa de renacuajos.

." Se los traeré en seguida muchachos" dijo la chica retirándose de ahí.

."gracias Luna, como siempre se comporta amablemente, y es muy linda no crees Lyserg" le dijo a su amigo.

"si mucho" ese comentario molesto a Hao y a Bakura

"mi querido y lindo Hikari que quieres decir con ese comentario" pregunto Bakura mirándolo fijamente.

"lo mismo digo mi adorado y hermoso Lyserg" Dijo molesto aunque uno nunca sabe cuando esta contento o molesto

"que es muy linda es todo, tan linda como una hermana pequeña"dijo riendo por de abajo al ver a Hao celoso.

"si así es acaso estas celoso Bakura " le dijo tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un leve beso.

."no lo estoy" dijo algo molesto abrazando por la cintura a su adorado niño para abrazarlo y besarlo.

."Lyserg creo que si esta celoso y tu Hao estas celoso" dijo sentándose encima de Bakura mientras lo abrazaba y besaba.

."claro que si, todo aquel que se acerque a MI Lyserg terminara en el hospital pero Luna bueno ella es la protegida de Anna" dijo cabizbajo. A Lyserg le pareció raro ese comentario honesto en Hao, lo que no entendió fue eso de comentario de Anna, solo sabia que ella era la esposa de su hermano.

"lo dices porque Anna la escogió como prometida de Hanna, a pesar de ser linda esa chica tiene casi el mismo carácter de Anna" dijo Bakura al conocer mejor a la linda de Luna, mientras Ryou regresaba a su asiento, para desilusión de Bakura.

"lo se, no parece pero tiene cierto parecido con Anna" dijo Hao al ver a Luna enfadada una ves.

"a veces pienso por que Sirius Black adopto a esa chica loca" pregunto Bakura a su amigo Hao.

"pues es obvio lo hizo por su amado Remus para tenerlo contento ya que recordaras que ella es hija de la hermana de Remus que se caso joven con aquel mago que trabajaba para la familia de Black ella se fue con el con tal de salir de la casa de su tío que era un apostador"

"es verdad cuando ella hablo de Remus Sirius se intereso por el, tuvo que ir a ese mundo para salvar a Remus y demás su tío se comporto como alguien del antiguo Egipto donde vendían a sus hijos, eso me molestaba y mucho mas cuando tenían que saldar una deuda"

Lyserg los estaba oyendo no podía creer lo que escuchaba sobre como era posible que una persona haya apostado aun familiar simplemente no podía creerlo, despues de aquello hablaron de otras cosas Lyserg le contó a Ryou las cosas que había dejado.

Un rato despues Luna les trajo su orden y se marcho de ahí.

."Bakura no se te olvide que tenemos que hablar con Sirius sobre cierto asunto importante que nos encomendó Yami y su adorada esposa Holly que se comporta como la hermana de Anna" le dijo a Bakura.

"entiendo, pero que sepa yo Holly y Anna son hermanas hablaremos con Sirius despues de comer pero y los chicos que harán, no podemos dejarlos solos" pregunto Bakura

"pueden hablar con Remus" le comento mientras Lyserg los observaba, el se preguntaba quien era ese Remus del que tanto hablaban solo lo conocía en labios de Ryou como Joey y otros y se preguntaba si serian buenos amigos y si pudiera saber como llegaron a aquí y si son felices como su amigo Ryou ya que sentía que no podía ser feliz en lugar como El Reino de las Sombras le parecía un lugar tétrico y algo sombrío un lugar donde había gente extraña y realmente eran extraños, ya que había de todo vampiros, lobos, monstruos entre otros.

Despues de comer Hao y Bakura dejaron solos a Ryou y a Lyserg así que el chico albino llevo a Lyserg a dar un paseo por el jardín.

"el debe estar por aquí" le dijo a su amigo Lyserg

"a quien buscas Ryou" pregunto a su amigo

"a Remus es buena persona y es muy feliz aquí, ya que te noto todavía triste Lyserg" le dijo a su amigo

"es verdad estoy triste, siento que perdí mucho Ryou no creo poder ser feliz" le dijo tristemente a su amigo.

"tranquilo estoy seguro que lo serás tal ves si lo escuchas lo feliz que es veras que puedes ser feliz Lyserg" lo animo y siguieron buscando a Remus.

Mientras tanto en casa de Hanna; Atemu ya tenía un plan y lo iba a comentar a Namu y a Seth que recién llegaron a la casa en busca de su amigo Atemu.

." entonces dices que ese chico del que hablas es realmente lindo" dijo Namu sorprendido

"creí que te interesaba Ryou al menos hasta que Bakura y tu padre intervinieron y cuando Ryou te dio ese golpe jajájajá" rió Namu al recordar eso.

"es verdad también dices que el tiene ojos verdes esmeralda, eso es poco común aquí creí que Ryou era único" dijo Seth a sus amigos mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

."si parece un ángel y pienso conquistar el corazón de Lyserg Diethel y que deje a ese tonto de Hao como se atreve a decir Hao que es el mas apuesto de todo El Reino de las Sombras cuando yo el gran Atemu Motto futuro gobernare del reino es el mas apuesto de todos" dijo sujetándose la barbilla como todo un conquistador.

" deberías decir el mas presumido del reino de las sombras " pensaban ambos jóvenes.

"pero; el no es la pareja , es decir compañero de Hao y sabes que Hao no se quedara con los brazos cruzados" le dijo Namu nervioso

"eso es verdad si Hao se entera te encerara en una torre y tirara la llave por la ventana" le advirtió Seth a Atemu

"pero lo que vi es que ese Lyserg no lo ama y yo haré que el me ame" se prometió así mismo " y necesitare de su ayuda chicos" le pidió a Namu y a Seth ambos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente y luego dijeron.

"pero nos meteremos en problemas ya sabes que tus padres nos lanzaron un ultimátum desde la explosión de la fabrica de pasteles de Joey" recordó Namu ese suceso

"es verdad y yo ya no quiero mas líos ya que mis tutores me quitaran mi mesada si me meto en líos me harán trabajar en el negocio de la familia y a parte me enviaran con el tío Mokuba y el tío Noah a la torre norte sin lujos y creeme aun que el tío Mokuba es amable el tío Noah es tan estricto como el tío Seto" les dijo Seth nervioso

"tranquilo tendremos mucho cuidado, quiero tener a ese lindo chico este en mis manos y creme lo voy a lograr" se dijo Atemu

"se que nos vamos a meter en problemas estoy seguro, le prometí a mis padres que no me metería en problemas será mejor que advierta a mi abogado y empaque mis cosas por si las dudas nos metemos en problemas por tu causa Atemu" le dijo Namu a Atemu casi llorando.

"no seas exagerado Namu dile Seth que no exagere" dijo Atemu tranquilo

"aunque odie admitirlo; Namu tiene razón Atemu temo que esta ves tu plan fallara como los otros 235 planes que se te han ocurrido en estos 2 años en los cuales hemos tenido que ser servicio comunitario por casi 200 años y eso que aun no terminamos con el servicio comunitario de la ultima ves que nos metimos en problemas y eso fue hace 3 meses cuando exploto la fabrica de pasteles de mi padre Joey" dijo muy serio Seth a su amigo.

"pues yo no tengo miedo y punto" dijo molesto Atemu con sus amigos

."de acuerdo cual es el plan Atemu" pregunto Namu resignado a meterse en problemas como siempre.

"si, yo también quiero saber y ver si funcionara tu plan" dijo Seth apoyando a Namu en su preocupación.

"pues mi plan consiste en enviarle cartas románticas, regalos etc a Lyserg y pronto estará a mis pies." Dijo Atemu muy confiando

"suena bien eso Atemu, pero crees que funcionara ya que no conoces nada de ese chico" le informo a sus amigos.

."simple y sencillo, pero puede que funcione Namu solo hay un problema Hao debes cuidarte de el" le advirtió Seth

."todo saldrá bien y sobre Lyserg ya envié a alguien a investigarlo y dentro de un par de semanas sabré sobre el "

En el cuarto de Hanna, el y Yugi hablaban junto a Joey que acaba de llegar.

"entonces dices que Atemu esta interesado en el nuevo; será mejor advertirle a Seto para que se prepare para los problemas" dijo Joey tomando su celular

."pero aun no es definitivo" informo Hanna algo dudoso

"pero hay que estar alerta no creen chicos además conozco bien a mi hermano Atemu y el jamás se rendirá hasta tener lo que quiere" dijo Yugi algo intranquilo "además lo acabo de escuchar diciéndole su maléfico plan a sus amigos" dijo quitándose unos audífonos que tenia en sus orejas.

"Yugi tiene razón es mejor prepararse para el desastre" dijo Joey hablando con Seto quien ya estaba preparando todo.

."cierto ya advertí a mi tío Hao y va estar alerta, que bueno que hice un insecto micrófono para enterrarnos de los planes de Atemu, pero algo me preocupa mucho" dijo el joven alarmado Hanna al saber como quería quitarle a su futuro tío.

"que cosa es Hanna" pregunto Yugi.

"que Lyserg quizás no ame a mi tío y se fije en Atemu"eso sorprendió a sus amigos

"eso es cierto pero no será tan torpe para fijarse en Atemu o si" dijo confundido

."no lo se, pero si mi tío se entera de que Lyserg no lo ama se le romperá el corazón o peor aun es capaz de encerrarlo hasta que lo ame; no le permitirá salir hasta que lo ame fielmente" dijo triste

"tranquilo estoy seguro de que solo necesita tiempo, como Remus, como Mokuba, como Ryou y como yo" dijo alegremente Joey

"es verdad quizás solo necesita tiempo" dijo un poco mas animado.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de "The Moony" Bakura y Hao hablaban con Sirius

"quieren que prepare un gran banquete para celebrar el aniversario de bodas de nuestros queridos, amados y respetados gobernantes Yami Atemu y Holly Kymuya " dijo Sirius mientras tomaba su te.

."si así es amigo tu, Remus y Luna deben preparar todo para ese día como son los mejores cocineros del Reino de las Sombras" informo Hao a su amigo Sirius.

"todo debe quedar bien Sirius ya sabes que todo debe estar delicioso como el año anterior yo todos los anteriores" dijo Bakura al recordar la rica comida ya que se imaginaba el banquete.

"esta bien pero necesitare ayuda con los banquetes crees que Ryou y ese chico nuevo Lyserg del que tanto se habla desde que llego quieran ayudar" pregunto Sirius a Bakura y Hao.

"yo digo que si Ryou te ayudara y tu que opinas Hao le darás permiso a Lyserg" le pregunto a su amigo

"de acuerdo Lyserg de ayudara no quiero que se sienta como un prisionero si no le doy esa libertad" dijo seriamente

."bien pues hablen con ellos y pueden empezar mañana mismo" dijo Sirius observando su calendario "y ahora en donde están esos jóvenes.

"en el jardín buscando a Remus" informo Bakura.

Y en efecto los chicos estaban en el jardín buscando a Remus, y ahí lo encontraron sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo un buen libro y tomando una rica limonada con galletas de canela.

."Remus ¿como estas amigo?" grito Ryou al ver a su amigo.

"Ryou cuanto tiempo" dijo al ver a su amigo Ryou y en eso ve a Lyserg "quien es tu amigo Ryou" pregunto a su amigo

"el es Lyserg mi amigo, mi hermano" dijo Ryou a Remus "y Lyserg el es Remus Lupin" dijo Ryou a su amigo Lyserg.


	7. ATEMU ATACA

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 7**

**ATEMU ATACA**

Los chicos se la pasaron un agradable hablando Remus le contó su historia y de cómo se acostumbro.

"Así que tranquilo Lyserg tarde o temprano vas amar este lugar como yo lo hice creeme Lyserg también hay cosas maravillosas en este lugar" le dijo mostrando una sonrisa

"es lo que le dije pero creo que solo necesitas tiempo" dijo Ryou

"si tal ves eso necesite"

"Hey que tal si te llevo a conocer el lugar pero eso seria hasta dentro de dos semanas no te importa esperar verdad" pregunto Ryou

"si claro pero porque tanto tiempo"

"porque se acerca el aniversario de los gobernantes y todo el mundo estará ocupado" le dijo a su amigo

"ya veo pero esperare amigo, no hay problemas" le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Bakura, Hao habían terminado de hablar con Sirius y se dirigieron donde estaban los jóvenes.

"Hikari es hora de irnos así que despídete de Remus" dijo Bakura

"de acuerdo nos vemos Remus" se despidió Ryou

"lo mismo te digo Lyserg vamonos" le dijo Hao y Lyserg se despidió y siguió a Hao

Un rato más tarde Bakura y Ryou se despidieron de Hao y Lyserg. A Lyserg le pareció extraño que no se fueran con ellos cuando se suponen que vivirían en el palacio.

"Disculpe no se supone que viviríamos en el palacio" pregunto Lyserg tímidamente

"ya no cambie de opinión desde ahora viviremos con mi hermano para que Atemu me separe de ti olvídalo " le dijo Hao "no te me separes Lyserg a esta hora salen los espíritus traviesos les gusta jugar bromas a las personas" le advirtió Hao

"de acuerdo" fue lo único que dijo, no hablaron durante todo el trayecto.

Un rato más tarde llegaron a la posada donde los esperaban Anna, Yoh y el joven Hanna

"bienvenido Hao, Lyserg" dijo Yoh dando una sonrisa Lyserg se sorprendió al ver a Yoh realmente se aprecia a Hao.

"se les hizo tarde" es lo único que dijo Anna "que vivan aquí no les da el derecho de llegar a la hora que quieran Hao recuerda que hay una hora limite" le regaño Anna.

"hola tío Lyserg yo soy Hanna Asakura el mas apuesto de los hombres Asakura" dijo Hanna sorprendiendo a los otros dos hermanos

"¿tío Lyserg?"Pregunto Lyserg confundido

"si tu vas hacer el compañero de mi tío Hao automáticamente tu te conviertes en mi tío" explico Hanna

"bueno enano si nos disculpan Lyserg y yo cenaremos en nuestro cuarto, vamos Lyserg" y lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo a al habitación donde había desertado horas antes….

Como dijo Hao ambos cenaron ahí, Hao le explicaba las reglas del Reino de las Sombras mas tarde se fueron a dormir a Lyserg se le hacia algo incomodo tener que dormir en la misma cama que Hao.

Al día siguiente Lyserg se encontraba en los jardines del palacio cortando rosas para la reina Holly sin saber que Atemu lo estaba siguiendo.

"hola Lyserg Diethel" saludo Atemu alegremente.

"buenos días joven Atemu" dijo Lyserg

"sabes eres un chico muy encantador y pensé que como Hao no tiene tiempo para mostrarte el lugar yo podría enseñarte el lugar que dices" pregunto Atemu como todo un conquistador

"mmmm eres muy amable pero Hao me dijo que no me acercara a ti" le dijo tratando de alejarse de Atemu pero el lo tomo del brazo

"lo único que quiere Hao es que no tengas amigos nuevos anda Lyserg ven conmigo te vas a divertir mucho" y se lo lleva arrastrando de ahí

"pero tengo que cortas las rosas para su madre, es decir a la reina Holly" le dijo Lyserg

"tranquilo ya le dije a alguien que lo hiciera, ven salgamos a dar la vuelta" y lo saco del palacio sin saber que dos personas los observaban.

"Yugi tu le avisa al tío Hao yo seguiré a tu hermano" le dijo Hanna siguiendo a Atemu y su tío Lyserg.

"entendido envíame una señal cuando los encuentres" dijo Yugi buscando a Hao.

Yugi encontró a Hao con su padre, hablando sobre su aniversario.

"señor Hao, papa, Atemu esta…"

"Hijo, estamos hablando de un asunto importante, por favor no interrumpas"-El rey se da la vuelta y le da la espalda

"Pero papá, es muy importante!" insistió el niño

"Debes aprender a obedecer" dicho esto lo cargo y lo saco del lugar mientras que Hao se despedía haciendo un ademán con la mano

En un pequeño parque estaban Atemu y Lyserg; el segundo se sentía incomodo por la presencia del primero.

"y dime Lyserg tu sientes algo por Hao" le pregunto acercándose mas a el

"La verdad no, apenas y se puede decir que lo conozco" esa pregunta había confundido a Lyserg.

"Lo que necesitas es alguien que te ame y creeme yo soy esa persona" en eso tomo su barbilla con ambas manos y lo besa Lyserg estaba sorprendido, no sabia como reaccionar ante ese beso.

"sabes Lyserg me gustas mucho me gustaste desde que te vi aquella vez" y lo vuelve a besar pero estaba vez Lyserg lo corresponde no sabia porque lo hacia si no lo conocía, solo era… otro conocido común y corriente, cuando se empezó a llevar el joven ingles, el chico que estaba en frente de él se alejo delicadamente de él "Te gusto?"

"No lo se…"Fue lo único que alcanzo a articular, aunque en sus ojos parecía otra cosa y no se diga por el leve rubor que tenia en la mejillas, pasaron segundos en los que se quedaron en silencio para después seguir con su recorrido

Pasaron juntos la gran parte del día, fueron a lo lugares más hermosos de aquel reino, a decir verdad el ingles al principio le daba como 'cosa' estar con Atemu, pero después de aquel beso se sintió en confianza, aun sin saber por que, no obstante, no volvieron a tocar ese tema, ya era de noche y Hao junto con Bakura arreglando uno que otro detalle acerca del aniversario, dentro del palacio, en el salón de baile, se podía ve como estaba todo muy bien decorado, ya faltaba poco y el lugar estaba increíble, mientras Hao bajaba de unas escaleras que había utilizado para poner un adorno, Bakura la sostenía, en eso se dio cuenta de que llegaba el ingles junto con Atemu, ambos reían, se veían felices

"Mmm… Hao, no es por nada, pero allá esta Atemu con Lyzerg" diciendo esto Hao miro al ingles justamente con la persona que le había prohibido, se enojo y bajo lo más rápido que pudo para después ir donde estaban aquellos jóvenes

"Lyzerg… que haces aquí?"

"Nada… estem … platicando con Atemu"

"Y que te había dicho?"

"Mmm… no lo recuerdo"

"Vamos Hao, no te enojes-Atemu se le acerco a Hao y puso un brazos entre los hombros del Asakura-Mira, solo le mostré lo hermoso que es este lugar, no es así Lyz? Hao miro de manera incrédula a Lyzerg, de cuando acá se tenían tanta confianza,

"Atemu tiene razón, solo me enseño el reino-sin saber por que empezó a seguirle el juego a su nuevo 'amigo' y de repente, para que se viera más convincente se le ocurrió echarle la culpa a Hao- Y como tu no tenías tiempo para mí, pues digamos que solo te hizo un favor"-Dicho esto abrazo al Asakura de un brazo y se lo llevo ahí

"Quizá si me quiere y se sentía solo… por ello accedió a la propuesta de Atemu" Pensó Hao, mientras el ingles se lo llevaba de ahí, claro, aunque Lyzerg lo hacía para no levantar ninguna sospecha

"Ya te gane Hao" Pensó para si mismo Atemu mientras se retiraba del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro

Cuando por fin llegaron hasta donde estaba Bakura…

"Hola Lyzerg" dijo Bakura, no muy convencido de que Lyzerg tomara así a Hao por que lo 'quería'

"Hola" Mientras que Hao volvía a retomar platica con su amigo, el ingles volteo a ver si Atemu ya se había retirado, cosa de la que Bakura se dio cuenta, pero prefirió hablar de eso en privado con Hao

"Me pregunto si Hao me interrogara llegando a casa… tengo que ir pensando en una historia creíble" Pensaba el ingles mientras le seguía la corriente a Hao respondiendo "si", "aja", "desde luego"

Por fin cayó la noche y Hao se encontraba con Lyzerg en la cama, ambos se daban la espalda, Lyzerg leyendo de un lado y Hao simulando estar dormido, el Asakura se giro un poco y empezó a ver el techo

"Mmm… Lyzerg…"

"Que?" Respondió sin dejar su lectura

"Que te dijo Atemu?"

"Pues nada fuera de lo normal, de hecho solo estuvo narrándome la historia de uno que otro lugar del reino… por que?"

"Es que… no se… pensé que tal vez tu y él… no se"

"Tanta desconfianza me tienes?" Vaya, con eso, pensaba Lyzerg, se ganaría la total confianza del Asakura, después de todo, con eso, él se mostraba como la víctima, Hao como el malo y Atemu… pues quedaba neutral como Lyzerg quería que quedara

"No es eso… es que Atemu"

Mostrándose algo irritado "Atemu, Atemu, Atemu, es lo único que sabe decirme? Solo le esta gastando el nombre, sino me tienes la suficiente confianza, para que me querías a la fuerza contigo?"

"Lo lamento, es que estoy algo estresado"

"Deberías de separar tus cosas personales con el trabajo o sino todo lo hechas a perder" Cada vez que le contestaba así a Hao, a quien se supone que le debía tener respeto, se sorprendía así mismo, no sabía de donde le salía tanto cinismo, quizá era por que estaba defendiendo a lo que empezaba a querer… Atemu

"Mmm… tienes razón, tomare en cuenta tu consejo"

"Pues ojala"

"Que descanses" Dijo Hao al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda dispuesto a dormir

"Si, si como sea" Contesto el ingles Hao pensaba reclamarle el por que de su frialdad, pero estaba muy cansado como ponerse a discutir

Mientras tanto en el palacio se encontraban, en unas de las habitaciones estaba Bakura y Ryou acostados, ambos se estaban viendo a los ojos mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa, aunque Bakura estaba un poco más serio y frió de lo normal, cosa que le llamo la atención Ryou

"Que tienes? Bakura… estas muy pensativo"

"Mmm… no es nada… solo… un presentimiento"

"De que se trata?-Toma de la mano a Bakura, era rarísima la vez que hacía algo así- Puedes confiar en mi"

"Es que no me agrada nada el tal Lyzerg"

"Por que? Es una buena persona-Suelta delicadamente la mano de Bakura-Que es lo que no te gusta de él?"

"Hoy que lo vi con Atemu… no se… me dio un mal presentimiento, no quiero que siga con Hao, eso es todo"

"Pero... Hao es el que va a decidir eso, no tú, aparte, Lyzerg sería incapaz de hacer algo que estuviera contra sus principios"

"Es que… bah, olvídalo, quizá tienes razón"

"Ves, si yo conozco a Lyzerg como la palma de mi mano, ahora deja de pensar cosas que pueden traer problemas Mm. desde cuando esta esa mancha "dijo mirando su mano.

"Esta bien…" Volvieron a retomar temas sin importancia hasta que fueron vencidos por el sueño

A la mañana siguiente Hao se llevo al ingles al restaurante "The Moony", terminaron de desayunar y ambos se quedaron tomando una última bebida, Hao café y Lyzerg un jugo, casi no habían cruzado palabras, Hao pensaba en los preparativos para el dichoso aniversario mientras que Lyzerg pensaba en las cosas que podría estar haciendo con Atemu y lo divertidísimo que sería sino estuviese ahí sentado con Hao, hasta que por fin se rompió el silencio, Hao tenia muchas dudas y quería respuestas

"Lyzerg, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas"

"Y que esperas? Si es de Atemu creo que ya es más que obvio que tiene ver con el"

"no, es de ti, de tu vida antes de llegar a este lugar"

"Ahh… pues pregunta"

"Estabas enamorado de alguien en especial?"

"No"

"Mmm… y… alguna vez has tenido alguna novia, o novio?"

"De novias, tuve dos, y de novios… ninguno"

"Andabas con ambas al mismo tiempo?"

"No… eso sería algo sumamente estúpido" "Tu y yo no somos nada, así que lo que paso con Atemu no fue un engaño" Esto ultimo lo pensó para si mismo el ingles

"Tienes razón"

Mientras tanto en el jardín del palacio se veía como iban Atemu y sus amigos

"Vaya, nunca pensé que le gustaras tan rápido a Lyzerg" Opino Namu, aun muy sorprendido por lo que les había contado

"Soy irresistible, por cierto, ahora solo falta hacerle ver a Hao que Lyzerg no lo quiere y ya!"

"mmm… yo digo que vas muy rápido, espera un poco más"

" Ya cállate Seth ¬¬ solo me quitas la inspiración"

"pero es que se va a ver muy sospechoso"

"Pensándolo bien, mejor si espera un poco" Apoyo Namu a Seth

"Y entonces que hago por mientras?"

"Pues trata de hacer que se enamore más de ti y después, con el tiempo le pides que regresen a vivir al palacio y por lógica Lyzerg va a convencer a Hao" Dijo Seth muy seguro

"Si, y ya después cuando todos se den cuenta de que Lyzerg se enamoro de ti, pues no le quedara de otra a Hao que dejarlo" Opino Namu con una sonrisa

"mmm… no es mala idea…"

"Entonces que vas a hacer Atemu?"

"Lo que dijeron, claro, haciendo uno que otro cambio muy a mi estilo"

"¬¬ Aja" Respondieron en corillo

A lo lejos se podía ver a dos chicos quienes los veían desde lejos, aunque no escuchaban su conversación…

"No puedo creer que ayer Atemu no haya hecho nada con Lyzerg" Opino Yugi

"Mmm… si, es raro, pero estas seguro de que Hao no estaba enojado con Lyzerg por desobedecerle?"

"No, de hecho estaba todo normal"

"Quieres que los sigamos espiando?"Dijo Yugi sin dejar de ver a Atemu quien seguía platicando con sus amigos

"No, quizá Atemu ya entendió que Lyzerg no es para él y ahora solo quiera ser su amigo"

"Oye… yo tengo una duda"

"Dime?" Le sonrió ampliamente Hanna

"Crees que Lyzerg se pueda enamorar de Atemu?"

"No te prometo nada, pero créeme que no es imposible, aunque confió en que no sea así" Respondió con una gotita en la cabeza el joven rubio

"Ahh… entiendo"

"Por que te preocupa tanto con quien este Atemu? Siempre estas al pendiente de ello" Pregunto el rubio mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo

"Nada más, por curiosidad"

A lo lejos se ve como llegan Hao y Lyzerg, el segundo de los ya mencionados se veía que estaba aburrido, se detuvo ya que sintió una mirada, volteo y ahí estaba Atemu viéndolo mientras lo saluda de manera eufórica moviendo las manos, el ingles le sonrió y le hizo un ademán de saludo para después volver a seguir a Hao

**ESTE CAPITULO ME AYUDO MI BUENA AMIGA KANIZA GRACIAS AMIGA**


	8. EL CASTIGO

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 8**

**EL CASTIGO**

Hao fue a trabajar con Bakura mientras Lyserg paseaba por el lugar donde se encontró con Atemu y sus amigos.

"hola Lyserg mira te presento a mis mejores amigos Namu y Seth" dijo presentándoselos

"es un placer conocerte soy Namu el mas apuesto de los tres" dijo el joven moreno

"yo soy Seth el mas listo de este trío" también dijo presentándose

"es un placer conocerlos soy Lyserg Diethel" se presento el joven ingles

"Lyserg como ayer nos divertimos mucho pensé que tal ves podamos salir nuevamente y tranquilo mis amigos nos cubrirá" le dijo Atemu como si ya tenia todo bien calculado

"bueno esta bien pues me gustaría ir al museo se puede" pregunto Lyserg

"claro que si van vamos ya saben que hacer" les dijo Atemu a sus amigos y estos asintieron

Cuando se fueron Atemu y Lyserg; Namu y Seth seguían conversando sobre Atemu

"sabes tengo un mal presentimiento desde esta mañana y si algo me enseñaron mis padres es siempre has caso de tus presentimientos" le dijo Namu a Seth

"lo se también lo he tenido, algo me dice que tendremos un mal día" dijo Seth también estaba preocupado.

Un poco lejos de ahí dos niños seguían espiando a los chicos.

"sabia que algo tramaba bien Yugi como ayer no tuviste éxito yo iré avisar a mi tío y tu sigues a Atemu" explico el pequeño Hanna.

"de acuerdo los seguiré y te avisare con estos localizadores" dijo Yugi partiendo de ahí

"Atemu y sus amigos pagaran por intervenir en la relación de mis tíos" dijo Hanna molesto mientras se dirigía al palacio en busca de su tío Hao.

Mientras tanto en el museo Atemu le explicaba a Lyserg las cosas que había en exhibición

"mira Lyserg este es una replica exacta del símbolo del rey Yami o sea mi padre se llama el **_Rompecabezas Del Milenio_**" le explico Atemu

"si lo recuerdo tu padre lo lleva todo el día y esos también son replicas" pregunto Lyserg señalando los otros artículos

"si así es este es el **_Cetro Del Milenio_** lo tiene Seto Kaiba el tutor de Seth; el que ves ahí es el **_Collar Del Milenio_** lo cuidaba la madre de Namu pero ella murió hace mucho así que paso a manos de los tutores de el o sea Marik y Malik, el que esta ahí son las **_Balanza Y La Llave Del Milenio_** lo cuida Shadi es un poco raro pero papa confía en el como en el excéntrico de Pegasus el tiene **_El Ojo Del Milenio_** ese ojo tiene grandes poderes puede leer la mente y encerrar tu alma en una carta da miedo el vive con su esposa Cecilia y su hijo Max" le contó Atemu y vio como se impresionaba Lyserg

"ya veo si que son peligrosos por eso están separados y cada uno tiene su guardián" dijo Lyserg

"así es ven te enseñare las cartas mas poderosas del Reino de las Sombras" y ambos seguían viendo la exposición

"Hanna apurate por favor antes que Atemu lo lleve al parque donde lo volverá a besar aunque si lo ve Hao no se como se armara la cosa" pensaba Yugi y empezó a seguir a su hermano y Lyserg.

En el palacio Hao estaba hablando de cómo hacer las esculturas de hielo.

"no y no así no se vera bien" dijo Hao molesto no le gustaba como estaba quedando

"Hao yo conozco mejor a Yami así que así se vera mejor" le dijo Bakura ambos empezaron a discutir cuando entro Yami y Ryou

"problemas otra ves cada ves la cena de aniversario se esta volviendo un desastre" dijo Yami apenado

"lo mismo digo yo, son peor que dos niños pequeños" comento Ryou Hao vio que Lyserg no estaba con Ryou

"¿Ryou Lyserg no estaba contigo?" pregunto Hao

"no, pensé que estaría contigo" dijo Ryou preocupado en eso entra Hanna corriendo era perseguido por Seth y Namu querían evitar que hablara con Hao.

"si me dejan hablar yo les dire todo" dijo ocultándose atrás de su tío

"¿que le empieza hacer a mi sobrino?" dijo molesto los dos jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos estaban perdidos "y bien dime Hanna ¿donde esta Lyserg?" pregunto Hao

"en el museo con Atemu" al solo mencionar ese nombre Hao se molesto mucho "si ayer le hubieran hecho caso a Yugi Lyserg estaría aquí contigo tío Hao" le reprocho Hanna

"solo llevame a donde esta Lyserg" le dijo Hao a Hanna y el chico llevo a su tío así donde estaba su amado.

"y ustedes jóvenes que tienen que decir en su defensa" dijo Yami molesto

"fue idea de Atemu" dijeron los dos jóvenes

"Bakura encierra a estos jóvenes yo iré en busca de mi hijo" dijo saliendo Yami del palacio dispuesto a castigar definitivamente a su hijo aunque en el fondo le doliera mucho. "tendré que hablar con Mokuba y Noah sobre que tendrán 3 aprendices" dijo molesto Yami esta ves Atemu se había pasado de la raya.

"bien jóvenes ya saben que hacer" Bakura llevo a los jóvenes a una habitación donde los encerró y despues se dirigió así su amado.

"Bakura conozco bien a Lyserg el es incapaz de traicionar a alguien no lo entiendo" dijo tristemente Ryou

"no lo culpes desde un principio se veía confundido y temo que Atemu lo confundió por eso me preocupaba por Hao no quiero que ese chico le rompa el corazón" dijo Bakura

"lo estimas mucho para preocuparte por el verdad Bakura" dijo Ryou abrazándolo

"si es como un hermano para mi, el me ayudo a encontrarte solo espero que no sea muy severo con tu amigo"

"lo dudo lo que mas puede hacer es encerrarlo en una de al habitaciones de aislamiento por una temporada" dijo preocupado Ryou

" lo se mi pequeño Hikari" y lo abrazo para consolarlo.

Dentro de la habitación dos jóvenes estaban pensativos.

"sabia que algo así saldría mal" comento Namu sentándose en un sillón

"si tienes razón porque siempre nos convence Atemu" pregunto molesto

"quien sabe, pero algo me dice que de esta experiencia aprenderemos algo" comento Namu

"es verdad también presiento eso" dijo Seth dándole una sonrisa al joven moreno y viceversa.

En el museo Atemu y Lyserg estaban tomando el desayuno, y le primero estaba muy cariñoso con el joven peliverde.

"y dime Lyserg ¿has pensado en lo que te dije ayer?" pregunto Atemu

"si Atemu, y pensé en darle una oportunidad a Hao" comento el joven

"pero tu no lo amas verdad" exclamo Atemu

"no pero a ti tampoco" dijo finalmente Lyserg

"pero ayer me correspondiste porque me rechazas ahora" estaba sorprendido

"no lo se quizás me hiciste sentir amado pero no es justo que este contigo si no te amo y lo de Hao bueno hice un trato con el algo que no romper" dio tristemente Lyserg.

En eso Atemu aprovecha toma el rostro de Lyserg tiernamente y lo besa el chico ingles no hizo nada mas que guiarse por ese beso, de lejos Yugi los observaba

"perdóname Atemu pero esto es por tu bien" decía Yugi y en eso ve a su padre a Hao y Hanna.

"¿donde están enano?" Hao estaba molesto y mas cuando Yugi señalo donde estaba lo que veía Atemu besando a Lyserg

El se le acerco siendo una furia mientras Atemu seguía besando a Lyserg no sintió la presencia de este cuando siente una mano en su hombro era Hao esta furioso

"**APÁRTATE DE MI LYSERG**" y lo golpea y Atemu cae al piso " y tu ven para acá" y toma del brazo a Lyserg para llevarlo a su casa "dile a tu padre Yugi que no regresare hasta que este idiota sea castigado" y se fue de ahí llevándose a Lyserg

"estas en problemas hermano" le dijo Yugi estaba triste

"cállate enano de no ser por ti ahora Lyserg seria mío" dijo molesto Atemu con su hermano.

"y tu iras con Mokuba y Noah a pasar una temporada y tus amigos de acompañaran de haber hablado ellos se hubieran salvado pero como no dijeron nada serán castigados tu sentencia será valida en unos días" dijo su padre quien apareció de repente

"pero padre no es justo yo debería tener a ese lindo chico y no Hao" dijo haciendo un puchero

"eso debe darse cuenta ellos y lo único que has conseguido es confundir a ese chico, si ese chico no ama a Hao será problema de el y no tuyo y si Hao lo acepta lo dejara ir; pero si resulta que lo ama será feliz" explico su padre Atemu no comprendía esas palabras.

"no lo entiendo nada padre" dijo Atemu finalmente

"tu nunca entiendes nada Atemu ni siquiera te das cuenta quien te ama o no" dijo Yugi como si el supiera algo como si su corazón fuera roto una ves y así fue el había tenido un amor no correspondido y se conformo con tener su amistad y ayudarlo a conseguir ese amor que tanto amaba esa persona el haría cualquier cosa por el bien de esa persona amada

"enano acaso tu……" pregunto Atemu confundido por lo que dijo su hermano menor. ¿Acaso el fue rechazado por alguien? ¿Por quien? ¿Porque jamás se lo dijo? El pudo a verlo ayudado?

"si así es yo ya he pasado por ese camino que tu te niegas a pasar" fue lo único que dijo antes de irse de ahí corriendo dejando confundido a Atemu

"padre tu lo sabias que Yugi..." pregunto Atemu mientras seguía a su padre

"si hijo, yo lo sabia y creeme el maduro y es lo que quiero que aprendas que tu entiendas los sentimientos y tu sin quererlo has metido en graves problemas a ese chico Hao es muy celoso y sobre protector" explico su padre

"soy un completo idiota" dijo Atemu cabizbajo

"no lo voy a negar" le dijo sonriendo a Atemu solo se le quedo viendo y pensó que tal ves ese viaje lo cambiaria y solo oraba porque Lyserg no estuviera en problemas.

Lejos de ahí un furioso Hao arrastraba a un temeroso Lyserg no sabia que le iba a pasara no había visto a Hao tan molesto para su dos días de conocerlo y solo oraba porque nada malo le pasara.

"Pensé que me querías, aunque fuese un poco, pero ¡no!"El Asakura le da un fuerte jalón al ingles para que caminara más rápido-"Ni siquiera me respetas y mucho menos al trato que teníamos"

"Pero es que yo… Atemu…"

"¡No menciones ese maldito nombre en mi presencia!"-Se detiene en seco y lo mira- fijamente a los ojos-Creía que te trataba bien, quería ganarme tu cariño de una forma sincera, pero no me dejas otra alternativa" Vuelve a llevárselo casi arrastrando

"¿Que me vas a hacer, yo no tuve la culpa fue él, ¡por que no quieres creer!-… perdóname"

Ignoro la disculpa que le fue otorgada "Por que ya te creí una vez y me traicionaste"

"Es que Hao, yo…"

"¿Tu que?"-Se detiene, aunque no se atreve a mirar al ingles-

"Yo… es que… yo no lo quiero…pero tampoco te quiero a ti…"El Asakura tratándose de controlarse apretó con fuerza la mano que le quedaba libre

"Lo se… ya me lo has demostrado-Vuelven a seguir su camino- "Vas a aprender a respetarme por la buenas"

Todavía jalado por el Asakura "¿Por que? Ya te he pedido perdón, ¿que más quieres?"

"¡Podrías callarte?" Después eso no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra en su trayecto, claro, a excepción de cuando el Asakura lo jaloneaba más fuerte, el ingles por lo regular se tropezaba y caía, ahí era cuando Hao lo regañaba, después de unos minutos de tanto jaloneo llegaron a la parte detrás de la posada de Yoh

"¿Que me piensa hacer este loco?"Fue lo que pensó el ingles mientras Hao lo jaloneaba para escabullirse de manera ágil entre algunas personas que se hospedaban ahí, llegaron a lo que era un torre

"¿A donde me llevas?" Dijo el ingles algo asustado, de repente el Asakura se detiene, saca una llave y abre la puerta de la torre "H-hao… ¿que piensas hacerme?" Lo introdujo al interior de la torre subieron las escaleras, el ingles casi le rogaba por que le respondiera las preguntas que este le había hecho, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, llegaron a lo que era un puerta algo vieja, ahí fue cuando por fin solo se aclaro una de sus dudas

"Nada, simplemente te quedaras aquí" Dicho esto vuelve a tomar al ingles, pero estaba vez de un hombro y lo mete, pero este pone el pie para atrancar la puerta "¿Que crees que haces? Todavía que los dejo con vida después de lo que hicieron" empieza a forcejear con el ingles para encerrarlo

"¿Es que tu no me quieres escuchar, ¡yo no soy como tu piensas!"

"Tan solo cállate, eso debiste pensarlo antes de desobedecerme, del poco tiempo que te traje aquí nunca te pedí nada" Todavía seguía forcejeando con el ingles

"Es que Hao, debes darme otra oportunidad, se que hice mal y lo reconozco pero yo no empecé con esto"

"Es que, es que, que no sabes decir otra cosa que no sean pretextos"Dicho esto le dio un golpe al ingles para que cayera y rápidamente cerró la puerta y le puso un candado, el ingles empezó a golpear la puerta mientras le decía que lo dejara salir y cosas así, el Asakura mejor retiro del lugar para ir al palacio

Mientras tanto en el palacio se podía ver como estaba Bakura arreglando uno que otro detalle, en eso escucho como alguien empezó a tirar todas las cosas de lugar, volteo a ver quien era y para su sorpresa ahí estaba el Asakura, arrasando con todo lo que tenía en su paso, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que ahí estaba su compañero, así que se acerco a él

"H-hao…"Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, nunca había visto a su amigo tan enojado, este al parecer no lo escucho, seguía tirando y rompiendo todo a su paso, así que fue y lo tomo de los hombros y los miro fijamente "Hao, reacciona! No sabes lo que estas haciendo!" Delicadamente lo soltó poco a poco cuando por fin lo libero, este se dejo caer y se sentó de tal forma que no dejaba ver su rostro "Estas.. Llorando?

Se pudo de rodillas para poder estar a su altura, y efectivamente, Hao estaba llorando, mientras escuchaba como Hao maldecía el día en que presento a Lyzerg con Atemu

"Hao… no llores… te va a hacer daño" Trato de decirlo con delicadeza, no sabía que hacer, si abrazarlo o maldecir a Atemu, nunca le había tocado verlo en una situación así, este como pudo se seco sus lagrimas "Ya no estés triste…"

"No estoy triste, me da coraje de que me haya engañado"

"De todas formas, no dejes que te afecte…. Mmm… ¿ya no piensas ayudarme con los arreglos?"

"Como una vez me dijo Lyzerg… No juntes tus asuntos personales con el trabajo…"Se incorporo y ayudo a su amigo a hacer lo mismo

"Me alegra que te hayas decidido quedarte" Dicho esto, pone uno de sus brazos en los hombros del Asakura "Me temo que tenemos que volver a empezar" Esto trato de decirlo de manera divertida para tratar de relajar a su compañero, en eso llego Yami, algo apenado

"Mmm.. Hao… yo… quería pedirte una disculpa en nombre de mi hijo… este…" Se podía ver que ni el propio rey sabía como reaccionar

"Yo me comprometí a hacerlo y por cierto, no veo por que usted tenga que venir a decirme eso" Dicho esto retomo su camino junto con su amigo para seguir trabajando

Mientras tanto el ingles después de haber golpeado y forcejeado la puerta, decidió resignarse y cuando dio la vuelta se dio cuenta que aquel lugar donde lo habían encerrado no era un lugar muy amplio, el cuarto era algo pequeño, solo tenía un baño, un intento de cama ya que se veía muy vieja, con unas mantas, un escritorio y una pequeña vela encima de este, en la parte superior había una pequeña ventana en la cual apenas y se veía como entraba la luz

"¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?"Pensó el ingles al mismo tiempo que camino en dirección hacia la cama, esta tenia mucho polvo, al sacudirla se dio cuenta de que tenia polvo en exceso, la sacudió un poco y sentó en ella, pasaron varios minutos en lo que había pensado en lo que había hecho, pensó que quizá si le había fallado al Asakura, pero solo en cierta forma, el contrato… ya que no tenían ninguna relación formal, así que esa era su única falla, en eso se escucho como le dieron pequeños golpes a la puerta, el ingles rápidamente se pego a la puerta

"Hao, ya, en serio, sácame de aquí… te prometo que no va a volver a pasar"

"¡No soy Hao! ¡Soy yo! Atemu!"Esto casi era un susurro que se escuchaba del otro lado

"¡Tu lárgate de aquí! Por tu culpa estoy aquí"El ingles también bajo la voz, por miedo a que si se producía un eco se escuchase en la parte de afuera "Como lograste entrar?"

"La única puerta que en verdad esta cerrada es esta"

"Y bueno, sino tienes nada productivo que hacer… sácame que aquí, o mínimo habla con Hao"

"'¿Estas loco, o que? ¿Sabes lo que puede hacerme? Todavía me duele el golpe que me dio, y agradece que me pude escabullir para venir a visitarte"

"El único loco aquí eres tu, a ti te van a matar si alguien te descubre"

"Mmm… concuerdo contigo, pero eso ahora no importa, ¿dime, cuanto tiempo vas a estar aquí?"Se sentó para charlar con el ingles, aunque este estuviera del otro lado

"No lo se, créeme que si estuviera enterado de ello no estaría preocupado"

"Mmm… nuevamente estoy de acuerdo contigo"

"Oye, y por que solo esta puerta esta cerrada y no la principal?"

"Simple, por que así Hao puede mandar a cualquiera a que te traiga algo de comer, claro, aunque sino te va a dejar morir de hambre unos días pues… no ha de tardar en venir a cerrarla"

"¿Mmmm… y que no se supone que deberías estar castigado o algo por el estilo?"Pregunto el ingles, ya con un tono de voz tranquilo, ya no el quedaba de otra, supuso que sería con la ultima o quizá única persona que hablaría mientras que Hao se decidía a sacarlo

"Tú lo haz dicho, se supone, por cierto todo esto fue culpa del tonto de mi hermano Yugi y Hanna" Dijo Atemu un poco molesto

"Mmm.. bueno supongo que Hanna lo hizo porque Hao es su tío, así que es algo obvio"

"¿Y? Eso no le da derecho a ir de chismoso y causar problemas"

"hay Atemu, mejor deberías irte o solo nos traerás más problemas"

"Todavía que vengo a visitarte"

"Y te lo agradezco, pero… ya no quiero tener más problemas con Hao, ni con nadie"

"Esta bien… me voy… te cuidas mucho Lyzerg" Al decir esto se incorporo y justo cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo

"¿Se puede saber como llegaste aquí?"

"Es que… yo…"

_Continuara**….**_

**ME AYUDO MI AMIGA KANIZA GRACIAS AMIGA MÍA………..**


	9. Encerrado en la tore y el

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 9**

**ENCERRADO EN LA TORRE **

**Y **

**EL DESCUBRIMEINTO.**

"Y te lo agradezco, pero… ya no quiero tener más problemas con Hao, ni con nadie"

"Esta bien… me voy… te cuidas mucho Lyserg" Al decir esto se incorporo y justo cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo

"¿¿Se puede saber como llegaste aquí?"

"Es que… yo…"

"acaso quieres meter a Lyserg en mas problemas de lo que esta, **LARGATE**" dijo Ryou molesto por su culpa su amigo había sido encerrado.

"tranquilo Ryou yo ya me iba" dijo Atemu nervioso y una ves que se fue

"Lyserg en que pensabas tu no eres así por lo general era muy sensato" comento Ryou mientras se sentaba donde había estado Atemu

"no lo se Ryou, quizás solo estoy confundido Atemu era amable gentil no se que le vi en cambio Hao bueno hay algo en el que me hace sentir incomodo" explico Lyserg

"solo espero que no te deje mucho tiempo aquí ya que no tardara en llegar el invierno" dijo Ryou "sabes antes tu solías regañarme quien pensaría el día en que yo te regañaría" le dijo Ryou recordando aquellos tiempos

"Eso es verdad y dime Ryou tu sabes que lugar es este" pregunto Lyserg

"es una torre según se usaba para castigar aquellos que rompían las reglas pero hacia años que no se usaba" dijo Ryou

"ahora entiendo porque hay tanto polvo" Ryou y Lyserg conversaron un rato.

Mientras tanto en el palacio el pequeño Yugi estaba en su cuarto meditando sobre cierta situación….

"porque, porque Atemu es así; el antes no lo era antes se la pasaba conmigo, Atemu es un torpe, un torpe, te odio Atemu; te odio"gritaba y le pegaba a su almohada sin saber que era visto por su madre Holly.

"querido" dijo Holly a su esposo quien estaba arreglando unos asuntos

"pasa algo Holly" pregunto el gobernante

"es Yugi otra ves esta molesto" dijo Holly preocupada

"lo se Atemu parece no darse cuenta; pero Yugi lo quiere demasiado y el no parece darse cuenta de ello" dijo preocupado desde hace algún tiempo sabia de los intereses de su pequeño hijo.

"si así siguen las cosas, la verdad no se que hacer" dijo llorando la reina preocupada "no quiero verlo sufrir no lo soportaría" dijo siendo abrazada por Yami

"tranquila todo tendrá una solución hay que confiar creeme" dijo el gobernante mientras consolaba a su bella esposa

En los jardines del palacio Atemu estaba bajo un árbol meditando.

"me pregunto ¿cuanto tiempo estará ahí Lyserg? y Ryou tiene razón soy el culpable de que Lyserg este ahí encerrado y para colmo estaré con Mokuba y Noah me harán trabajar yo nunca he trabajado no soy como Yugi" al solo mencionar su nombre recordó sus palabras sobre no comprender los sentimientos de los demás pero que quería decir con que el a amado mas nunca será correspondido "me pegunto ¿quien fue el que te rompió el corazón mi pequeño hermano?" se preguntaba Atemu

En uno de los salones del palacio Bakura y Hao terminaban de arreglar las decoraciones.

"bien terminamos" dijo Bakura "ahora a comer vienes Hao" pregunto

"no tengo hambre" dijo seriamente mas de lo normal

"vamos Hao solo dale tiempo al chico para que aclare sus sentimientos ten en cuenta que lo trajiste aquí por medio de un trato no conoce a nadie y el Principito ese tiene fama de confundir a la gente" comento Bakura

"lo se pero aun así me siento traicionado, engañado" dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa

"no vayas a romper las cosas de nuevo por favor Hao" Bakura estaba preocupado no quería arreglar todo no de nuevo.

"no lo haré así que puedes estar tranquilo Baku amigo, quizás debería llevarle algo de comer a Lyserg no ha comido nada desde en la mañana" comento Hao mientras se dirigía afuera del palacio.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah" suspiro Bakura "a pesar de conocerlo por 500 años aun no logro entenderlo por completo" dijo Bakura mientras admiraba el trabajo terminado.

En la torre Ryou y Lyserg seguía conversando sobre otras cosas…

"entonces ¿te juntabas con ese dúo loco de Len y HoroHoro?" pregunto Ryou

"mas bien ellos me forzaron para que no estuviera triste por tu ausencia y mis tíos pensaron que era lo mejor" les dijo en eso se escuchan pasos era Hao tenia una charola de comida

"muevete" le dijo a Ryou y este se movió Hao abrió la puerta y entro dejando la charola en el piso "mañana a las 10 te traeré el desayuno" dijo Hao sin mirar a Lyserg eso le afecto un poco. "Ryou vete, Bakura te busca" y ambos jóvenes se fueron de ahí dejando a Lyserg solo.

Esa noche Hao regreso a casa para entonces Yoh ya sabia porque Lyserg no lo acompañaba y decidió como buen hermano que es no preguntar, ni Anna, ni Hanna le preguntaron o le hablaron sabían que el tenia mucho que pensar, en otra parte Bakura hablaba con Ryou.

"pobre chico algo me dice que va estar ahí un largo tiempo" dijo Bakura

"Kura ¿crees que Hao le haga daño a Lyserg?" pregunto Ryou

"no, no le hará daño lo conozco bien es igual que yo solo lo dejara encerrado unos días y despues lo sacara y lo tendrá bien vigilado, y quizás con el tiempo Lyserg llegue amar a Hao" dijo Bakura a su amado.

"eso espero, conozco bien a Lyserg y el puede tardar en amar a Hao al menos que recuerde su vida pasada" dijo Ryou antes de caer dormido.

"eso mismo digo, eso mismo digo" en eso Bakura se quedo dormido a lado de su amado.

En la torre Lyserg ya se había dormido en la pequeña cama que había ahí por la ventana entraban unos leves rayos de luna y se veían unas cuantas estrellas, ahora Lyserg se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños y sin darse cuenta empezaba a tener un recuerdo de su vida pasada.

**_Se ve a un joven de ojos verdes llorando en unas tumbas, el ya no quiere seguir viviendo y ha decidido ya no vivir más y se arroja desde una gran montaña donde pierde el conocimiento al ir cayendo y en eso es salvado por un joven de cabellos castaños montado en un gran halcón. El joven poseía unos ojos castaños que le miraban con ternura, mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba la mejilla. Y el joven de ojos verdes solo abre levemente los ojos y lo ve antes de caer en la inconciencia._**

En eso se despierta ese sueño o de ese recuerdo o lo que haya sido se sentía tan real que Lyserg tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño……

"¿me pregunto que significaría ese sueño?" se preguntaba Lyserg antes de regresar al mundo de los sueños.

Mientras Lyserg dormía Hao recordaba como había conocido Lyserg hace mas de 500 años cuando cayo de la montaña al principio creyó que un hermoso ángel se había caído Hao rió al recordar eso.

"ángel o no Lyserg era y seguirá siendo mi pequeño ángel" decía Hao mientras se iba a dormir.

Durante los siguientes 3 días Lyserg estuvo encerrado en esa torre y por lo menos dos veces al día Ryou lo iba a ver y charlar….también lo hacia Hao pero solo le traía la comida no le hablaba ni lo veía. En ese tiempo pensaba y leía los libros que le había dejado Hao para que no se aburriera.

Un día Lyserg estaba terminado de comer cuando vio a un pequeño ratón llevándose las boronas de su comida.

"¿y tu de donde saliste?" pregunto y vio como se iba por debajo de una vieja alfombra y ahí encontró una pequeña puerta y decidió entrar bajo por una pequeña escalera era como una pequeña bodega donde guardaban las cosas y las empieza a ver.

Había muchos libros; fotos; ropas; y en eso se topa con una capa y le era muy familiar el la había visto antes y en eso ve algo escrito **"Liam Diethel"** Lyserg no podía creer lo que leía ese era el nombre de su padre; el de su padre que hacia ahí la capa de su padre…

"papa ¿que hace la capa de papa aquí?" se preguntaba y en eso ve un viejo diario también de su padre y empieza a revisarlo y ve una foto de sus padres y de el……la ultima foto que se tomaron antes de dejarlo con sus tíos.

Mientras tanto Hao pensaba si dejar salir a Lyserg pero tan solo ver Atemu decidió dejarlo ahí un tiempo más.

"tío Hao, ¿puedo ver a Lyserg? por favor" pidió Hanna.

"no Hanna no puedes recuerda que esa torre sirve para meditar y es lo que necesita Lyserg pensar en lo que me hizo" dijo Hao como si fuera la victima

"¿y lo que tu le hiciste ¬¬?"pregunto Hanna el sabia todos los movimientos de su querido tío.

"estaba bien pero yo te dire cuando y solo por unos minutos" le dijo Hao pensando las cosas el también había echo sufrir a Lyserg y mas si se enterara de la verdad de cómo supo donde buscarlo.

En la habitación de Atemu; el encontraba hablando con sus amigos.

"entonces no lo has visto desde ese día" pregunto Namu a su amigo

"solo hable con el; pero Ryou me prohibió verlo diciendo que yo era el causante de todo y el tiene razón" dijo Atemu sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

"va ha llover Atemu acepto su culpa" dijo Seth sorprendido

"o peor aun algo realmente malo pasara" dijo Namu cayendo de su silla.

"es verdad recuerda que dijimos cuando Atemu acepte una culpa algo terrible pasaría" comento Seth

"por favor eso son supersticiones" Atemu estaba molesto con sus amigos que les arrojo una almohada y así inicio una guerra de almohadas.

Lejos de ahí en una gran casa había un matrimonio.

"y dime realmente te dijo eso el rey Yami" pregunto una mujer

"si así es y eso lo comprobaremos esa noche" comento un hombre

"si cumple su promesa seremos felices" en eso abraza a su esposa

"si y nada impedirá que llevemos acabo esto" comento el hombre abrazando a su esposa mientras una chica castaña los escuchaba escondida en las escaleras.

Lyserg se encontraba encerrado en la torre bajo una pequeña puerta secreta y ahora se encontraba leyendo el diario se su querido padre….

"**_este es un extraño lugar aun no se como llegamos aquí lo único que recuerdo es haber entrado a un hotel en una noche de tormenta y después de eso aparecimos en este lugar tan extraño, el gobernante de este lugar es muy amable nos ha dado hospedaje mas no ha dicho que no hay forma de volver a nuestro hogar ya que las personas que llegan al Reino de las Sombras son las personas que han muerto en el mundo real……" _**

Lyserg no podía creer lo que acababa de leer decía las personas que llegan al Reino de las Sombras son las personas que han muerto en el mundo real………. Como era posible si Ryou y el estaban muertos donde estaban sus cuerpos porque Hao no le dijo nada ni Atemu ni Ryou porque Lyserg estaba muy confundido y en eso deja caer el diario de su padre esta desconcertado ante esta noticia….. Eso explicaba el porque jamás encontraron los cuerpos de sus padres y si ellos estaban ahí, donde estaban porque no los había visto……………..


	10. EL SECRETO DE L REY YAMI

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 10**

**EL SECRETO DEL REY YAMI**

**O**

**LA TORRE DE LOS SECRETOS**

Lyserg no podía creer lo que acababa de leer acaso decía que las personas que llegan al Reino de las Sombras son las personas que han muerto en el mundo real en la cabeza del ingles había muchas preguntas.

¿Qué significaba eso?……….

¿Como era posible? si Ryou y el estaban muertos

¿Donde estaban sus cuerpos,

¿Como habían muerto,

¿Y porque Hao no le dijo nada? ni Atemu, ni Ryou ¿Por qué?

Lyserg estaba muy confundido y en eso deja caer el diario de su padre esta desconcertado ante esta noticia…. Al menos que les hayan mentido a sus padres, como es un lugar secreto nadie debía saberlo si eso debía ser, eso explicaría el porque jamás encontraron los cuerpos de sus padres y si ellos estaban ahí en El Reino de las Sombras.

¿Donde estaban ellos?

¿Porque no los había visto antes?……………..

Lyserg quería ver a sus padres pero no sabia como o donde buscar.

Así que siguió leyendo para saber donde se encontraban alguna pista que lo ayudara a encontrarlos.

"**_hoy se cumple un mes y medio desde que llegamos a este Reino de Las Sombras mi esposa y yo hemos abierto un pequeño negocio de restaurante que ha sido un éxito y mas cuando nos fusionamos con las aguas termales Fumbari propiedad de los hermanos Asakura; y tendremos que extendernos incluso ya hemos hecho una fortuna podemos tener lo que sea; bueno todo menos una cosa nuestro pequeño hijo Lyserg nos hace tanta falta creo que daríamos toda esta fortuna con tal de estar con nuestro hijo, como nos vamos a extender tendremos que mudarnos a las otras tierras del Reino de Las Sombras llamado La Tierra De Las Brumas un lugar que es gobernando por el señor Pegasus me han dicho que tenga cuidado con los bandidos del lugar la gran hechicera Hoshi y el gran guerrero Akuma pero me dicen que son inofensivos los que me tengo que cuidar es de una joven llamada doncella Jane que no le gusta la forma que en que gobiernan los gobernantes no se mucho de ella pero tendré en cuenta el consejo del rey Yami. _**

**_Yo solo espero que algún día encontremos a nuestro pequeño Lyserg cuanto nos ha de extrañar ¿que pensara de nosotros? seguro pensara que lo abandonamos o que morimos sin despedirnos de el OH dios mío daríamos toda nuestra fortuna con tal de estar con nuestro hijo… ahora debo dejar de escribir dejare este diario ya no lo necesitare ya que iniciar una nueva vida en una nueva tierra…..y si algún día Lyserg encuentra esto te diría que te amamos Lyserg que jamás te hemos olvidado…… "_**

_**Te quiere tu padre Liam.**_

Eso era todo Lyserg abrazo el diario y lloro sus padres lo recordaban, lo extrañaban, lo amaban y se prometió que si Hao le daba una oportunidad haría cualquier cosa por el y con tal de ver a sus amados padres otra vez..

Para en la tarde Lyserg estaba muy confundido y lo estuvo el resto del día que ni siquiera puso atención a Hao cuando le dejo la comida. Al castaño se le hizo extraño que ni siquiera lo volteara a ver así que solo salio de ahí.

Cuando Lyserg vio salir a Hao se levanto y llevo la comida por la pequeña entrada secreta y empezó a buscar mas cosas entre ella descubrió que el rey Yami había tenido una hija muy linda y hermosa llamada Holly como su madre pero murió de una enfermedad y eso jamás lo superaron y en eso encontró un traje de bebe y estaba bordado con un nombre y decía **_"Yugi Motto"_** y en eso encuentra una canasta con algunas cosas de bebe adentro encontró un viejo diario y era del rey Yami al parecer lo había ocultado ahí al igual que otras cosas y algunos secretos… por alguna razón estaban ahí y el debía saber porque.

**_Hoy viernes 20 de abril acabo de regresar del mundo real me sorprendió mucho ese lugar hay muchas cosas interesantes entre ellas deportes, juegos de recreación, electricidad, televisiones, radios, bibliotecas, escuelas, iglesias, parques de diversiones, zoológicos, tiendas de mascotas, juguetes, entre cosas pero lo que me llamo mas la atención es que en este mundo hay hospitales y ahí tienen médicos y medicinas creo que si hubiera medico en mi reino mi hija Holly se hubiera salvado por eso hice un trato con un excelente doctor excelente le dije que había una forma de salvar a su esposa pero a cambio de algo que el fuera a mi mundo por toda la eternidad a cambio salvaría a su esposa y el acepto ahora el vive feliz con su amada y dentro de poco tendrían familia (también trajo a su perro Frank). _**

**_Unos meses mas tarde regrese a ese mundo y encontré mas gente buena como la de antes pero al igualmente he encontrado con gente mala muy mala. Nunca pensé encontrar a ese tipo de gente ya que hace unas noches por unas oscuras, sucias y frías calles encontré una pequeña cesta adentro se encontraba un bebe; un pequeño bebe de pocos días de haber nacido era tan lindo se parecía a mi pequeño Atemu el día en que nació así que decidí llevármelo a mi reino para que no estuviera solo y desamparado en su overol decía su nombre Yugi Motto que en mi reino significa duelista antes de llevármelo decidí investigarlo y resulto que la familia del pequeño había muerto en un asalto y nadie pudo hacerse cargo de el yo me pregunte como había llegado ahí el bebe y un vagabundo me dijo que es posible que lo hayan abandonado ya que ahora eran tiempos difíciles en especial por una guerra que se acercaba no hice mas preguntas y tome la decisión de llevármelo y estoy seguro que este pequeño alegrara a Holly ya que hoy apenas hace un año perdimos a nuestra hija de 10 años por una enfermedad este niño desde hoy y para siempre será mi hijo……………….._**

Es lo que decía y entre mas leía mas se sorprendía no sabia que Yugi fuera adoptado y mas que perteneciera a su mundo y siguió leyendo el diario para saber mas..

**_Sábado 28 de abril llegue a mi reino y el pequeño Yugi fue todo un éxito a Holly le encanto al niño ya desde el momento que lo vio lo abrazo, lo beso, le dio de comer, lo baño, lo cambio, y lo acostó en la antigua cuna de Atemu; cuando lo lleve con Fausto el medico de mi reino dijo que el pequeño bebe la sacaría de esa depresión en que se encontraba desde la muerte de mi pequeña princesa y mi pequeño Atemu de tan solo 3 años le simpatizo el bebe y me prometió cuidar a su hermano como mi reino no había visto a mi esposa en meses haría pasar a Yugi como su hijo y nadie lo iba a negar así que lo presente y fue venerado el bebe solo sonreía mi pequeño Yugi, jamás se enterara que el es adoptado y mucho menos Atemu nadie debe saberlo por eso he de esconder todas las cosas que relaciones al pequeño bebe y también esconderé este diario donde esta al verdad lo guardare en la torre de los secretos ahí se guardan todos los secretos del Reino de las Sombras._**

Lyserg comprendió que lo que acababa de leer no debía saberlo nadie así que dejo el diario del rey Yami en donde lo encontró y empezó a buscar algo con relación a sus padres solo encontró fotos, el medallón de su madre al igual que un broche y los guardo en una pequeña caja y los subió Lyserg pensaba en que parte del Reino de las Sombras estaban sus padres, lo único que sabia es que eran felices, y que lo extrañaban mucho, que no lo habían olvidado que siempre estuvo en sus corazones; en eso recordó las palabras de Hao **_"seria muy tonta la persona que no te extrañase".._**Lyserg sonrió al recordar esa palabras de Hao y ahí comprendió que Hao fue bueno con el y que fue un tonto al verlo traicionado y se prometió a si mismo jamás hacerlo…

En la posada Hao pensaba el porque Lyserg no lo había visto por lo general siempre lo volteaba a ver buscando alguna seña de que lo había perdonado que le pasaba a Lyserg; en eso alguien toca la puerta..

"tío Hao Yugi me acaba de hablar y me dijo que el rey Yami te quiere ver mañana temprano" y en eso se va quería dejar a su tío pensar

"y ahora que querrá Yami" se preguntaba Hao y dejo de pensar para irse a dormir "quizás mañana o pasado deje salir a Lyserg creo que ya aprendió su lección" se dijo Hao mientras se dormía.

En la torre Lyserg volvió a tener esos extraños sueños donde se veía a el y Hao en el pasado.

**_Lyserg estaba acostado sobre una cama de paja cubierto por una sabana blanca y ese joven castaño que lo salvo lo cuidaba había curado sus heridas, en eso el joven le retira unos mechones de su rostro para apreciarlo mejor y le da un leve beso en sus labios y esperaba que le explicara del porque ese joven salto la montaña acaso no apreciaba la vida que clase de sufrimiento pasaba este joven para querer acabar con su vida, poco a poco el joven de ojos verdes despertó y ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo como si se analizaran………….y ambos sonrieron como viejos amigos.._**

Ahí se despertó Lyserg ese era el segundo sueño que había tenido en 5 días así que decide escribirlo en unas hojas desde que tuvo el primer sueño empezó a escribirlos para encontrarle algún sentido… en eso se volvió a dormir…

Al día siguiente Hao fue a ver al rey Yami y ahí estaba junto a su esposa y sus hijos Atemu y Yami Hao al ver a Atemu solo lo miro con odio.

"su majestad me mando a llamar" Hao hizo una reverencia al preguntar

"así es Yugi me ha contado que ese joven ya lleva casi una semana encerrado y me preguntaba cuando piensas sacarlo de ahí" le pregunto Yami

"pienso sacarlo mañana mi señor" dijo Hao

"bueno espero que sea antes de la fiesta hay dos personas que desean conocer a Lyserg ya ¿sabes quienes? ¿verdad Hao?" le dijo Yami y Hao abrió los ojos como plato y pregunto

"se refiere a………a ellos" Hao no pudo terminar de hablar cuando.

"así es Hao ellos desean verlo y a propósito ¿en que torre encerraste a Lyserg?" pegunto Yami

"en la torre mas alta la que esta atrás de la posada la cual la familia Asakura la ha protegido por largas generaciones mi señor" al decir esto Yami se puso nervioso

"Hao encerraste a Lyserg donde sean guardando los grandes secretos del Reino de Las Sombras" dijo Yami nervioso al igual su esposa pero Atemu no comprendió bien eso

"pensé que era un mito sobre la torre de los secretos" dijo Atemu

"tranquilo señor, no creo que Lyserg hay encontrado nada pero para que este mas tranquilo lo sacare hoy mismo" en eso Hao se retira dejando a Yami pensativo y rogaba a Ra para que Lyserg no encontrara los secretos y mas su mayor secreto en eso ve a Yugi charlando con su madre y hermano.

"espero que no descubra nada de Yugi no quiero que me odie o me haga preguntas cuyas respuestas no se" pensaba Yami mientras observaba a Yugi quien en ese momento volteo a verlo y lo saludo dándole una gran sonrisa….

En la torre Lyserg había olvidado apagar una pequeña vela la había prendido cuando se nublo ese día estaba escribiendo lo que le había pasado ese día en eso hace un movimiento brusco y la vela se cae incendiado la habitación rápidamente. Lyserg la ver el fuego se asusta y no sabe que hacer.

Hao se encontraba caminado para ver a Lyserg cuado de pronto ve que la torre donde esta encerrado Lyserg se estaba incendiando y va en su rescate subiendo rápidamente las largas escaleras teme perder a Lyserg una ves mas y esta ves para siempre……….

**CONTINUARAAAAA……….**


	11. EL RESCATE

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 11**

**EL RESCATE **

Hao se encontraba caminado para ver a Lyserg cuado de pronto ve que la torre donde esta encerrado Lyserg se estaba incendiando y va en su rescate subiendo rápidamente las largas escaleras teme perder a Lyserg una ves mas y esta ves para siempre……….

Le dio un fuerte golpe a puerta y esta se derribo, Hao como pudo logro entrar al lugar

"¡Lyserg! Respóndeme ¿Donde estas?" Al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió adentrarse un poco más, era difícil ver con exactitud por donde iba por tanto humo y las llamas consumiendo todo el lugar, volvió a llamarlo nuevamente y apenas y se escucho un susurro que provenía del rincón del lugar., al llegar no vio a nadie

"¡Lyserg!" En eso se callo enfrente de él lo que era un enorme trozo de madera en llamas, retrocedió un poco y cayó en un hoyo

"Hao, ¿estas bien?" Hao ignoro la pregunta del ingles y lo miro con un gran alivio de verlo aun con vida.

"y ahora como salimos el fuego ya debió a ver sellado la puerta" Le pregunto Hao al ingles quien aun quería una respuesta a su pregunta, pero no era tiempo para eso, en eso se ve como el fuego empezaba a acercarse, Lyserg camino a lo que era un librero y empezó a moverlo "¿Que estas haciendo?" Le dijo Hao mientras miraba de reojo como el fuego iba acercándose a ellos

"hace un momento vi a un ratón salir por aquí y eso significa que debe a ver una salida" Dijo el ingles mientras empujaba el librero.

Hao al ver que el fuego empezaba a adentrarse, se le vino la idea que si el fuego llegaba hasta donde estaba el librero, se obstruiría el paso y podría suceder que Lyserg se quemara, se quito la capa y la puso de cortina y luego fue a ayudar al ojiverde a mover el librero

Encontraron una puerta, y para su desgracia estaba atorada por la antigüedad que tenia el lugar, el Asakura intento quitar la perilla moviéndola de manera agresiva de un lado a otro para sacarla pero no pasaba nada, el ingles por su parte tomo una bolsa donde había guardo ciertas cosas que quería conservar y se dispuso a ayudar al Asakura

Una vez que lo consiguieron, por la fuerza que habían empeñado, ambos cayeron al suelo, Lyserg encima de Hao, se miraron momento, por unos instantes Hao quería besarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería pero sabía que por ahora no, ya que el ingles aun no lo quería, rápidamente el ingles se bajo del Asakura y salieron de la torre al llegar a fuera ambos se sentaron los mas retirado de la torre.

"Mmmm… gracias por venir a ayudarme" Dijo el ingles mientras veía como se quemaba la torre.

"No es nada… de hecho quiero que sepas que hoy te iba a sacar de ese lugar, para eso venía hasta aquí" el ingles lo miro algo sorprendido pero aún así decidió dejarlo hablar "Si yo no te hubiese encerrado, no hubiese ocurrido semejante incendio y no hubiera expuesto tu vida… lo lamento"

"Y si yo no te hubiese traicionado, tampoco hubiese ocurrido nada de esto" Le sonríe de manera divertida "También nos hubiéramos ahorrado lo de tu capa" El Asakura se percata de que se le había olvidado por completo recoger su capa y solo se ríe de manera amplia "Mmm… quiero decirte algo, se que quizá no me vayas a creer, pero de todas formas quiero que lo sepas"

"Dime"

"Lamento mucho lo que te hice con cuya persona no quiero ni recordar, se que hice mal y lo reconozco, perdóname" El Asakura comprendió que lo que le había dicho el ingles esa vez, había sido sinceramente, no como antes que solo parecía que era para que no hiciera nada

"Si ha eso vamos, yo también tengo que pedirte una disculpa, ahora que lo pienso no debo forzarte a hacer nada que no quieras, ya sea que le hables a ciertas personas, o que yo decida por ti a quien querer, supongo que ambos tenemos en parte culpa" Dicho esto le sonrió ampliamente al ingles y este se sintió en la necesidad de abrazarlo y lo hizo, el Asakura le correspondió

"Que bueno que ya no estas enojado, por que yo te quiero mucho de verdad te quiero" Hao sintió algo extraño en su interior, quizá era una emoción de la cual había dejado de sentir ya hace mucho tiempo

"Yo también te quiero, te adoro te amo y daría mi vida por ti mi querido Lyserg" Se alejo delicadamente del ingles y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sabía que no debía aprovecharse de la situación y aparte de que quería ganarse su cariño poco a poco, como debió ser desde el principio, ambos se incorporaron, sin saber por que el ojinegro vio una bolsa y se la dio al ingles "¿Que es esto?" pregunto señalando la bolsa.

"Es…mmmm… luego te explico con calma, Hao ahora tengo hambre" dijo Lyserg tocándose el estomago.

"bien vamonos de aquí" le dijo Hao tomándole de la mano.

Se alejaron de aquel lugar mientras de conversaban de todo lo que habían hecho y pensado durante esos días, también bromearon por el suceso tan extraño del incendio, en eso llegaron sus amigos todos preocupados al ver la torre en llamas.

"¡Lyserg!" Grito Ryou mientras corría hacia el ingles, al llegar hasta el salto encima de el y lo abrazo "Cuando nos percatamos del incendio venimos lo más rápido que pudimos, que bueno que no te paso nada" El ingles solo le dijo que todo estaba bien pero este aun seguía encima de el

"¿Hao, que paso? ¿Están bien?" Pregunto Bakura mientras lo veía detalladamente

"Estoy perfectamente bien"

"¿Y tu capa, que le paso?" Hao solo le sonrió de manera divertida y le platico lo que había pasado "Vaya, me sorprende que hayan salido sin ningún rasguño"

"Si, Ryou, nuevamente estoy bien, no me paso nada" En eso llego el Asakura y lo tomo del hombro y le dijo con cierto tono fraternal

"Tienes que ir a ver al doctor, quiero ver si estas bien" Este gesto sorprendió mucho a Ryou y Bakura, ya que ellos pensaban que ellos seguían enojados o algo así

"Esta bien" Le guiña el ojo al Asakura "Pero tu también tiene s que ir" dicho esto ambos se fueron conversando como si nunca hubiese estado ahí ni Ryu y mucho menos Bakura

**GRACIAS A MI BUENA AMIGA KANIZA QUE ME AYUDO HACER ESTE FF….**


	12. LA RECONCILIACION

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 12**

**LA RECONCILIACIÓN.**

Despues de que apagaran el fuego de la torre; Bakura y Ryou llevaron a Hao y a Lyserg al doctor; y el los reviso y dijo que ambos estaban bien que solo tenían heridas leves pero les recomendó que descansaran y que si sentían mal vinieran a verlo que el con gusto los atendería.

Así que despues de ese chequeo medico, todos fueron al restaurante "The Moony" a merendar.

Ahí fueron atendidos por Luna y sus padres quienes se alegraron de ver a Lyserg otra vez.. al ingles le sorprendió que estuvieran bien informados y su amigo Ryou le dijo que las noticias aquí corrían rápido.

"me alegra saber que al fin estés libre Lyserg" dijo Ryou feliz al ver por fin a su amigo después de 7 días sin verlo.

"igualmente amigo Ryou" después de decir esto bostezo Lyserg estaba muy cansado, ya que el doctor le dijo que necesitaban reposo toda la noche.

"despues de terminar de cenar nos iremos a casa a descansar Lyserg" comento Hao y este solo asintió.

Despues de cenar y de que se despidieran de sus amigos; Hao llevo a Lyserg a casa pasaron de largo a Anna, Yoh y el pequeño Hanna, y cuando se perdieron de vista la familia comento.

"viva el tío Hao perdono al tío Lyserg" dijo saltando de gusto.

"al parecer ya se le paso lo molesto, raro en el por lo general a veces el dura hasta un mes o dos" comento Yoh

"el lo saco porque se incendio la torre pero en algo tienes razón Yoh, Hao ya no esta molesto con Lyserg" dijo sin retirar la mirada de su libro.

Ya en el cuarto Lyserg se quito su bolsa y la coloco sobre una mesa, así que ambos se dieron baño caliente después de eso Hao le dio un pijama y se la puso así que se sentó en la cama.

"sabes Lyserg me hiciste mucha falta y espero que tu también me hayas extrañado sabes algo mas….." le dijo pero al darse la vuelta Lyserg se había quedo completamente dormido Hao solo pudo sonreír así que lo acomodo y lo acobijo y le dio un beso en los labios del chico que dormía y se acostó a su lado donde ambos jóvenes durmieron muy a gusto.

Esa noche Lyserg tuvo un sueño pero este era diferente a los que tenía antes, estaba en una especie de bosque jugando con una mariposa en eso tropieza y empieza a llorar, cuando es levando por una mujer y era su madre a su lado estaba su padre consolando a su pequeño hijo, y el solo sonreía… y así paso toda lo noche recordando cosas que había echo con sus padres antes de desaparecer. A pesar de tener esos sueños durmió tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente Hao despertó y vio que a su lado estaba Lyserg profundamente dormido acurrucado en las mantas parecía un pequeño gatito.

"mi pequeño Lyserg al fin estas a mi lado y esta vez para siempre" dijo mientras lo admiraba dormir jugando con sus cabellos verdes.

En eso puso su vista en la bolsa que Lyserg traía el día anterior el se preguntaba que había en esa bolsa que tanto protegía Lyserg, acaso el contenido de la bolsa era tan importante que quiso salvar.

Acaso Lyserg habrá encontrado algo dentro de La Torre De Los Secretos, habrá encontrado algo que le llamo la atención ahí habrá encontrado su…….En eso despertó Lyserg y vio a Hao a su lado.

"buenos días Hao" dijo tallándose los ojos Hao le sonrió tiernamente.

"buenos días Lyserg; ¿como amaneciste hoy?" le pregunto a su pequeño Lyserg.

"bien, Hao" en eso se levanto y vio la bolsa en la mesa y se acerco ha ella "Hao puedo preguntarte algo" dijo cabizbajo no sabia si le respondería a sus preguntas.

"claro Lyserg pregúntame" le dijo sonriendo pero al ver el rostro serio de Lyserg sabia que esas preguntas eran muy serias.

"tu, sabias que mis padres llegaron aquí hace 6 años" le pregunto directamente.

"si Lyserg si lo sabia" dijo seriamente y vio el rostro de Lyserg confundido "pero no podía decirte nada es casi una regla no podía decir quien a llegado a este mundo Lyserg lo siento" comento Hao.

"¿donde están mis padres? quiero verlos" dijo abrazando el diario de su padre lo había estado leyendo desde que lo encontró.

"Lyserg tranquilo, estoy seguro que los veras pronto te lo prometo" y lo abrazo tiernamente.

"¿cuando será Hao?" pregunto Lyserg con ojos llorosos.

"pronto" fue lo único que dijo mientras lo consolaba despues de que se calmara ambos salieron de para desayunar.

Durante los siguientes días todos estaban terminando los arreglos para la fiesta de los gobernantes. Hao no iba a dejar a Lyserg solo, no estando Atemu por ahí, quien hablaba con sus amigos, Yugi hablaba con su amigo Hanna.

"entonces Atemu parte mañana" comento Hanna comiendo palomitas.

"si Hanna mañana se va y me dejara solo" dijo llorando siendo consolado por su amigo.

"tranquilo Yugi lo veras pronto además por lo que se solo será un año y pasara pronto" le decía Hanna.

"no lo se, lo que siento por mi hermano pero se que jamás seré correspondido, llevamos la misma sangre, los mismos padres, no puedo confesarle que lo amo" decía llorando….

Ha Hanna se le rompía el corazón con verlo así desde aquel día en que Yugi le confeso que amaba a Atemu se había convertido en su confidente y consejero el hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ayudar a su amigo ¿pero, como? Solo dándole su apoyo y amistad.

Mientras tanto Atemu ya había terminado de empacar, pensando en lo que había pasado en la torre y se dijo que el no seria capaz de arriesgar así su vida y se dio cuenta de que no amaba a Lyserg solo estaba encaprichado con el.

Pero había algo que lo molestaba el que su hermano sufriera por su partida y por ese amor imposible, no sabia a que se refería el joven.

Lejos de ahí se acercaba un carruaje y una familia viajaba la mujer estaba ansiosa por ver a esa persona especial, vería a su hijo al quien no habían visto en 6 largos años.

"Liam al fin lo veremos, crees que nos acepte, despues de todo han pasado 6 años" decía la mujer nerviosa.

"tranquila el rey Yami dijo que Lyserg es un buen niño de seguro el nos ha extrañado tanto como nosotros a el" le decía Liam a su esposa. "y tu hija estas ansiosa de conocer a Lyserg" pregunto el hombre a una niña que leía una revista.

"si padre estoy ansiosa de conocer al fin al famoso Lyserg Diethel"dijo la joven sin despegar la vista de la revista.

Esa noche todo el reino se estaba reuniendo en el palacio donde se celebraría el aniversario de los gobernantes y el rey tenían algunos anuncios importantes que decir..

Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho cuando Yami les hablo a todos los invitados.

"atención a todos hoy les tengo noticias, una de ellas es que por fin mi consejero Hao ha encontrado compañero su nombre es Lyserg Diethel hijo de nuestro embajador Liam Diethel quien regresara hoy a sumir su puesto y……………" así continuo dando anuncios.

Pero a Lyserg no le interesaba los anuncios el quería ver a sus padres el había escuchado que ellos estaban aquí, eso significa que los vería esa noche estaba nervioso y Hao lo noto.

"tranquilo mi pequeño Lyserg ellos no tardaran en llegar" dijo tomándole de la mano para besarla, Lyserg se sonrojo y le sonrió al castaño despues de todo ya empezaba a ocupar un lugar en su corazón.

"gracias Hao" dijo colocando su cabeza en su hombro, un rato mas tarde llegaron las personas que tanto esperaba Lyserg.

Lyserg estaba cenando con Hao y su familia charlando en eso hace su aparición las personas que tanto anhelaba Lyserg ver.

"Lyserg" dijo la señora y al verla Lyserg la reconoció.

"mama, papa" dijo el muchacho abrazándolos "estoy feliz de volverlos a ver.


	13. LA HERMANA MENOR

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 13**

**ALI DIETHEL**

**LA HERMANA MENOR.**

Lyserg estaba cenando con Hao y su familia charlando en eso hace su aparición las personas que tanto anhelaba Lyserg ver.

"Lyserg" dijo la señora y al verla Lyserg la reconoció.

"mama, papa" dijo el muchacho abrazándolos "estoy feliz de volverlos a ver.

"y nosotros hijo mío, te queremos presentar a alguien" dijo su madre "Ali ven un momento te queremos presentar a alguien" en eso aparece una jovencita de unos 13 años su cabello era castaño y rizado tenia una boina rosada con un corazón dorado aun lado, tenia una playera sin mangas en ella decía Ali de color rosa pantalón de mezclilla son diversos diseños (estrellas, lunas) y a su lado había dos gatitos uno güerito y otro blanco.

"hola tu debes ser Lyserg Diethel, bueno déjame presentarme soy Ali Diethel soy tu hermana menor y ellos son mi gatitos Moy y Mily" dijo la jovencita Lyserg estaba pasmado como podía ser su hermana menor eso no tenia sentido.

"¿pero que, ¿Cómo, ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?" se pregunta Lyserg confundido

"si Lyserg ella es tu hermana pero no es nuestra hija es adoptada hijo espero que seas buena con ella" le dijo el padre.

"si lo seré" dijo el chico "además estoy contento de verlos" dijo sonriendo.

"y yo quería conocerte me han hablado tanto de ti que ya quería conoceré hermano mayor y realmente eres un chico muy guapo"dijo la joven haciendo sonrojar a Lyserg

"gracias Ali y tu eres muy linda" dijo amablemente el chico.

"bien ahora que la familia esta reunida al fin seremos felices" dijo el padre pero Lyserg no quería irse no quería separarse de Hao despues de todo en esos días que convivió con el castaño había descubierto que lo amaba.

"¿papa eso significa que nos mudaremos?" pregunto Lyserg y antes de contestar Ali se adelanto.

"para nada hermano hay una regla que se tiene que respetar muy bien y esa es que nunca se deben separar a las parejas o sea que te quedaras con tu adorado Hao" dijo colocándose unos lentes y se sentaba junto a sus gatos. Cuando dijo eso Lyserg se sonrojo.

"¿eso es verdad papa?" pregunto Lyserg aun confundido.

"si hijo es verdad ahora nosotros viviremos aquí tenemos una pequeña residencia a lado de las aguas termales de los Asakura así podremos visitarte cuando quieras" le dijo su madre.

Esto puso muy contento a Hao y por supuesto a Lyserg, pero el joven ingles estaba feliz porque estaba con sus padres y tenia ya una hermana pero era algo extraña y esos gatos no eran comunes, es como si pensaran en especial porque se le quedaban viendo por un largo rato.

Despues de una charla durante un largo rato y despues de que los reyes celebraron su aniversario Atemu decidió irse sin ver a Lyserg no quería causar mas problemas en eso aparece Yugi.

"¿te vas sin despedirte hermano?" pregunto Yugi

"yo ya me despedí de mis padres y de Lyserg bueno el es otra cosa si me acerca a el Hao me eliminaría" dijo y Yugi se molesto con ese comentario.

"eres un idiota Atemu te odio" le dijo corriendo de ahí estaba molesto con su hermano

"¿ahora que dije?" pregunto Atemu ante la mirada furiosa de sus amigos.

"Atemu realmente eres un idiota, sabias" dijo Namu seriamente.

"apoyo a Namu"dijo Seth colocándose los lentes.

"¿pero porque que dije?" pregunto a sus amigos

"te despediste de tus padres mas no de Yugi, el quería despedirse de ti pero que recibió a cambio tu indiferencia eres un desastre Atemu" le dijo Namu molesto

"Namu tiene razón Yugi te quiere mucho y no lo veras en un largo tiempo" explico Seth

"creí que esta molesto por lo del museo, tal ves no sea tarde para despedirme de el" dijo Atemu corriendo en busca de su hermano y lo encontró de bajo de su árbol favorito, el mismo árbol donde solían charlar de pequeños.

"Yugi, quiero pedirte una disculpa y quiero que sepas que te extrañare mucho" le dijo acercándose en eso Yugi lo abraza.

"Atemu te extrañara mucho, y porque es que yo.. yo te quiero mucho hermano mayor" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

"y yo a ti hermano ahora debo irme, nos vemos" le dijo pero antes de desparecer le dijo por ultima ves "te enviare un email hermanito" y con eso se fue en la oscuridad de la noche.

"te amo Atemu" se dijo así mismo. Sin saber que era espiado desde las sombras.

"con que el pequeño príncipe siente una atracción hacia el futuro rey esto le interesara a la doncella" dijo la sombra mientras se desvanecía de ahí.

Una vez terminada la fiesta todos se fueron a sus casas y esa noche la familia de Lyserg fue a quedarse en la posada de Yoh ya que todavía no acomodaban sus cosas en su casa.

Ali no dejaba de ver a su hermano realmente era un chico muy guapo pero a la ves estaba preocupada tenia un presentimiento uno que le preocupaba mucho y decidió decirle de sus corazonadas a su hermano, ya que ella tenia el poder de ver el futuro con ayuda de sus gatos.

Una vez que llegaron a la posada Anna y la madre de Lyserg fueron ha preparar el te, mientras Liam charlaba con su hijo e Yoh llevaba a Hanna a su habitación quien se había quedado profundamente dormido. Hao buscaba algunas cosas que necesitarían las visitas.

"padre ¿como conociste a Ali?" pregunto Lyserg a su padre.

"bueno la verdad ella nos encontró nos salvo de unos lobos, al principio me sorprendí de ver una niña viviendo sola y le pregunte por sus padres ella dijo que no tenia que vivía sola y ahí decidí adoptarla" y Liam le seguía contando mas historias.

Mientras tanto Hao había encontrado los furtones (creo que así se escribe) cuando se topa con Ali y sus gatos, y realmente los asusto.

"niña ¿Qué haces aquí, me diste un gran susto" le regaño pero la chica no se intimido.

"protege a Lyserg ya que la bruja Jane que se hace llamar la doncella de hierro o princesa quiere vengarse de ti, y cuida a Lyserg Hao Asakura" dijo la chica retirándose de ahí y sus gatos la seguían Hao no supo que decir pero decidió hacerle caso ya que esa chica siempre acertaba.

En la sala la joven Ali se presento de nuevo con su hermano quien estaba en la ventana tomando el fresco.

"hola Lyserg" dijo la joven siendo contestada por una sonrisa del joven. "¿en que piensa Lyserg?" pregunto la joven

"me preguntaba que hubiera pasado si yo también hubiera venido con mis padres en aquel tiempo" le dijo a su hermana.

"pues creo que hubiéramos crecido juntos y tu ya te hubieras convertido en la pareja Hao desde hace mucho" le contesto la joven Lyserg solo se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

"si supongo que tienes razón Ali" contesto Lyserg.

"cuídate de la doncella Jane y de sus seguidores Lyserg ella es peligrosa, confía en la hechicera Hoshi y en su guerrero Akuma pero no mucho" dijo la niña metiéndose a la casa, Lyserg no comprendió lo que dijo la joven.

"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?" se pregunto Lyserg y decidió preguntarle a Hao.

"Ali crees que fue buena idea advertirle a ese niño que se cuidara" dijo uno de sus gatos.

"claro Moy, Lyserg Diethel debe saber cuando protejerse y no andar confiando en la demás gente" le respondió la chica.

"es verdad despues de todo ese chico es la reencarnación de ese guerrero que ayudo al gran Hao, no es así Ali" dijo la gatita.

"si Mily tienes razón" contesto la joven.

Despues de un rato despues de charlar todos se fueron a dormir. Lyserg le contó a Hao lo que Ali le dijo y Hao le dijo que mañana le contaría quienes eran esas persona que Ali había mencionado.

**CONTINUARA….**

**PERSONAJES NUEVOS**

**ALI DIETHEL**

Es la hermana adoptiva de Lyserg tiene 13 años pero esta niña no es común y corriente ella posee grandes poderes de percepción y posee un sexto sentido ella antes era parte de una banda de ladrones donde estaba Hoshi y Akuma, pero los dejo cuando conoció al matrimonio Diethel y también aprovecho esta oportunidad para escapar de la doncella Jane quien destruyo su aldea y para buscar al guerrero de fuego y su compañero (Lyserg).

**MOY Y MILY.**

Son los gatos mascotas de Ali pero ellos poseen grandes poderes. No son gatos cualquiera son los hermanos de Ali que fueron transformados en gatos por la doncella Jane. Moy era un gran guardaespaldas protegía a la princesa y Mily era la consejera del reino que destruyo la doncella Jane.

**LA DONCELLA JANE Y SU GUERRERO.**

Es una joven que desea gobernar El Reino de las Sombras ya que no esta de acuerdo de cómo lo gobierna Yami con su justicia y la forma de castigar a los malos, ella dice que los malos deben ser torturados y exterminados y no que sean juzgados, encerrados o excluidos. Ella anda en busca de princesa para exterminarla ya que si ella es la única que puede exterminarla Su seguidor es Marcos su mas fiel guerrero el tiene un gran ejercito.

**HOSHI Y AKUMA LOS LADRONES**

Hoshi no es una ladrona común y corriente es una gran hechicera que controla los poderes de la Oscuridad y Akuma es un gran guerrero que solo busca venganza por lo que hizo la doncella Jane a su aldea ya que extermino a sus padres. Entre los ladrones se encuentran Mahado es quien los cuida, protege, aconseja, y los alimenta y cura sus heridas el sabe donde esta la princesa.


	14. LA LLEGADA DE LOS AMIGOS

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 14**

**LA LLEGADA DE **

**LOS AMIGOS.**

Unos días despues Lyserg despertó había dormido bien ya que se había reunido con su familia estaba muy contento, a su lado estaba Hao profundamente dormido, Lyserg decidió admirar como dormía el castaño.

Mientras tanto Ali y sus gatos habían descubierto algo interesante en una joven que trabajaba para Anna, la joven tenia un kimono rosa, su cabello era largo y de color negro su nombre era Valsed.

"ella posee un gran poder me pregunto si ella es la princesa perdida, ¿que opinan chicos?"Pregunto la joven a los gatos.

"el único que puede contestar eso es Mahado" dijo uno de los gatos.

"ya que fue el quien la oculto" dijo el otro gato.

"tienes razón hay que investigar mas a fondo a esta joven" dijo Ali desapareciendo del lugar cundo llego una joven pelirosa.

"Valsed, hay que preparar el desayuno" dijo la joven a su amiga.

"ya voy Tamao" contesto Valsed volteando hacia donde se encontraba Ali.

"¿ocurre algo Valsed, amiga?" pregunto Tamao.

"creí que alguien me vigilaba debe ser mi imaginación, bueno hay que hacer el desayuno" contesto la joven "¿Y donde esta Pilika" pregunto Valsed.

"con el rey Yami ya que hoy llega esa persona" le contesto Tamao.

En el palacio real Pilika estaba frente al rey Yami.

"bien Pilika como sabrás, hace unos 3 días en la noche hubo una fiesta en el mundo real en la casa que usamos como puerta y como sabrás, que dos jóvenes entraron a nuestro mundo y uno de ellos son Len Tao ese chico tiene cualidades para ser un guerrero y por ultimo HoroHoro tu hermano mayor al que no ves desde pequeña" informo Yami.

"así es mi señor desde que mi padre me secuestro separándome de mi hermano y tíos" dijo la joven triste.

"bien tu hermano y lo que sea han desertado y ya saben que es este lugar ahora ve por tu hermano y consíguele trabajo en la posada el joven Tao se convertirá en uno de mis guardias porque algo me dice que pronto esa chica nos atacara" informo Yami a la joven

"lo que ordene su majestad"dijo la joven levantándose y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano.

Al llegar a la habitación vio a su hermano almorzando. HoroHoro al ver a la chica la reconoció rápidamente.

"Pilika" dijo HoroHoro abrazando a la joven.

"hermano" dijo la joven llorando "te extrañe mucho"

"yo igual Pilika pensé que jamás te encontraría, papa dijo que habías muerto hermanita" dijo HoroHoro llorando.

"no hermano, me rescato una joven con quien trabajo y la dueña del lugar te dará trabajo pero debes respetarla ya que se enoja con facilidad hermano" le explico Pilika.

"entendido y anotado hermana y dime ¿aquí esta Lyserg?" pregunto HoroHoro

"si el trabaja también el las aguas y ayudando al hermano del dueño de la posada que también es su pareja" volvió explicar Pilika y le contó mas cosas.

"dices que los padres de Lyserg estuvieron aquí" dijo el Tao asombrado "pero como llegaron aquí.

"de la misma forma que yo al parecer hubo una batalla en nuestro mundo y eso hizo que se abriera una puerta dimensional en nuestros mundos haciendo que el coche de los Diethel entraran ahí y mi padre me arrojo ahí pero el no pudo entrar ya que despues de que entre el portal se cerro" contó Pilika.

Al llegar a la posada Lyserg se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos.

"muchachos ¿como llegaron aquí?"Pregunto Lyserg.

"de la misma forma que tu, en una fiesta a todo dar ahí tomamos unos refrescos horribles y en eso nos encontramos aquí" explico HoroHoro

"si ¿pero a un no se que es este lugar y porque tanto misterio?" pregunto Len Tao.

"pues yo tampoco se que es este lugar y eso que tengo aquí como 6 meses" contó Lyserg a sus amigos

"ya veo ¿y porque eso de los empleos? ¿porque a mi me nombraron guardia de ese tal Yami y a HoroHoro como un encargado de la posada?" pregunto Len

"pues es casi una regla de este lugar Len pero tranquilo, ¿sabían que aquí se encuentra Ryou y que vive en el palacio?"les pregunto Lyserg a sus amigos.

"algo nos dijeron pero no vimos" dijo HoroHoro

"ahora esta en una misión junto a Bakura, el no regresara por un largo tiempo" les informo Lyserg en eso ve a una joven seguida por dos gatos "muchachos permítanme presentarles a Ali mi hermanita" dijo Lyserg sorprendiendo a sus amigos hasta que Lyserg les explico su origen.

"es un placer conocerlos soy Ali y ellos son mis gatos Moy y Lily y por lo que veo ustedes formaran parte de esta guerra" dijo la joven saliendo de ahí "regresare en la tarde" dijo antes de salir.

"¿Lyserg que quiso decir esa chica?" pregunto Len Tao confundido

"ella posee un sexto sentido y no solo ella si no la gran parte de estas personas y hablan de una guerra por una joven que quiere quitarle el trono al rey Yami el nombre de esa persona es la doncella Jane dicen que es muy peligrosa" contó Lyserg.

Los días que pasaron HoroHoro y Len les gustaba mas ese lugar ya se habían acostumbrado a los extraños habitantes del Reino de las Sombras había dragones, leones, y muchas cosas mas.

En esos días Ali se había contactado con Mahado un antiguo maestro.

"¿cuanto tiempo sin verte joven Ali?" dijo un hombre alto moreno de cabellos largos.

"es verdad señor Mahado ¿usted que sabe de la princesa perdida?" pregunto la joven

"será mejor que nos cuentes todo" dijo le gato Moy.

"encontramos una joven con un gran poder, como el poder de la princesa" dijo Mily.

"es verdad yo oculte a la joven princesa en las aguas termales donde prometieron que la protegerían y que le contarían todo cundo llegara el momento y ese momento no tardara para que la princesa Vedalara despierte" explico el joven

"será mejor que la proteja bien y una cosa mas no dañes al chico Diethel cuando caiga en su poder algo me dice que pronto Lyserg averiguara todo" dijo al joven antes de desaparecer.

"esa chica ha incrementado sus poderes" dijo antes de partir para reunirse con su banda.

Lejos de ahí en un reino lleno de Oscuridad donde hay vida gobierna una joven ambiciosa.

"muy pronto Marcos atacare el reino de Yami ese reino debió ser mío, pero no el antiguo gobernante me dijo que no era apta y escogió a ese tonto de Yami como se atrevió a escoger a el era un tonto, un débil y no solo eso el antiguo gobernante le dio la vida eterna y como tuvo un hijo el gobernara y gracias a ese doctor Atemu podrá tener descendientes sin la necesidad de casarse, jamás perdonare a Yami cuando escogió a Holly como esposa en vez de mi, quien siempre estuvo a su lado ella solo era una terrestre, si ella no hubiera llegado al reino a estas altura yo hubiera sido al ama de todo" dijo la joven furiosa.

"lo se doncella he escuchado que el consejero del rey Hao y su compañero Lyserg saldrán en un viaje de negocios podemos atacarlos, y mas cuando ese chico Diethel es importante para el príncipe Atemu" explico Marcos

"que bien informado estas, pero esta bien has lo que quieras con el joven" dijo la doncella Jane.

En lo más profundo de un bosque en protegido por una barrera mágica hay un grupo de jóvenes ladrones.

"Akuma dentro de poco ese joven vendrá y sabe que hacer verdad" dijo una joven

"si Hoshi debo protegerlo ya que el clave para vencer a esa doncella" explico el joven.

"así es mi estimado amigo, además según leí en las cartas nuestra princesa Vedalara pronto aparecerá junto a los grandes guerreros que derrotaran a la doncella" decía mientras recogía sus cartas.

"y yo ayudare a vencerla por lo que me hizo" dijo el joven dispuesto a todo jamás perdonaría a la doncella por matar a sus padres.

Mientras tanto en el camino viajaba en una carreta un joven castaño y un joven peliverde iban al reino de Pegasus hablar sobre un asunto importante, sin saber que serian atacados por unas personas…


	15. LYSERG Y LOS LADRONES

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 15**

**LYSERG Y LOS LADRONES.**

Hao descansaba en una cómoda cama, la carreta donde viajaba había sido atacada hace unos días y los atacantes se había llevado a su amado y el no puedo hacer nada, en eso entra alguien al cuarto era una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes era una mensajera.

"joven Hao ¿Cómo se encuentra?" pregunto la recién llegada.

"como crees que me encuentro Sakura esa bruja se llevo a Lyserg y no pude hacer nada" dijo molesto

"lo se pero Sahoran ya esta en su búsqueda, ya que al parecer escapo de los guardias de la doncella" al escuchar esto Hao se levanto.

"¿dices que Lyserg pudo a ver escapado?" pregunto de golpe

"si así es, es lo que dice el ultimo mensaje que envió" dijo la joven, una rato despues la joven se retiro y Hao recuerda como había sido ese ataque..

**FLASBACK**

Ambos jóvenes viajaban en la carreta hablando de sus cosas, y sobre la misión que les había encomendado el rey Yami.

"mi querido Lyserg cuando todo esto termine tú y yo tendremos una cena romántica los dos solos y espero que esta vez me correspondas" dijo rojo Hao y Lyserg también lo estaba.

"pues si Hao me gustaría mucho esa cena romántica" le contesto al fin Hao estaba feliz en eso son atacados por unos guardias.

En uno de los guardias captura a Lyserg, llevándoselo en un caballo negro.

"Hao ayúdame" grito el chico asustado al ver como era capturado y alejado de Hao...

"Lyserg" dijo Hao cuando fue noqueado en eso el líder le arroja una nota a Hao donde exigían que se rindieran y que les entregara a la princesa Vedalara entre otras cosas, cosas que Yami no cumpliría ya que Lyserg había dicho que prefería moría antes de ver ese reino acabado.

**END FLASBACK**

Es todo lo que Hao recordaba si Lyserg había escapado ¿Dónde estaba? Bueno mientras no fuera con esa doncella todo estaría bien, el buscaría y lo rescataría de donde fuera que estará.

Lejos de ahí en la muralla mágica se encontraba un joven peliverde en la cocina ayudando al señor Mahado el líder de los ladrones.

"señor Mahado ¿Cuándo poder salir de aquí? Ya llevo 4 días y no se nada de Hao" pregunto el chico mientras pelaba papas.

"aun no joven Diethel, todavía no hay tiempo hasta qué nuestra princesa despierte podrás ir en busca de Hao" le informo

"¿y cuando será eso?" preguntó sentía que nunca llegaría ese día.

"pronto Lyserg debes ser paciente la paciencia es una virtud que toda persona tiene que tener"

"esta bien tratare de ser paciente" dijo Lyserg mientras recordaba como había sido rescatado.

**FLASBACK**

Lyserg era alejado de Hao no sabia lo que le harían, había escuchado rumores de la doncella que era cruel tenia miedo mucho miedo. En eso alguien los ataca con un ataque fuerte Lyserg solo pudo ver un joven de mirada fría.

"Hao" fue lo único que dijo antes de caer en la inconciencia. Horas mas tarde despierta en una especie de cuarto y ve a un hombre maduro "¿quien es usted?" pregunto al hombre

"soy Mahado el líder de los ladrones antes era conocido como Mahado el protector de la princesa" Mahado le contó toda la historia a Lyserg.

"entiendo la princesa es la única que puede derrotar a la doncella Jane ¿pero donde esta ella?" pregunto Lyserg Mahado.

"no puedo decirlo aun no es tiempo" le dijo "bien sígueme debes tener hambre, de pasote presentare a los demás miembros" y lo condujo a la cocina donde estaban los demás miembros del grupo tal y como lo había dicho Mahado.

Los demás estaban charlando pero al ver la joven todos se callaron. En eso se le acerca la más valiente de todas Hoshi la hechicera.

"aun no se que te vio Hao, si yo soy mas hermosa que tu, debió escogerme a mi y no ti niño feo" le dijo molestando a Lyserg

"pues Hao me ama a mi y yo igual a el y por lo que veo estas celosa niña" le dijo Lyserg

"tu ¿Quién te ……" en eso es detenida por Akuma

"Hoshi cállate, yo soy Akuma el gran guerrero de estos lugares y si son ciertos los relatos tu eres uno de los elegidos para vencer a la doncella" le dijo el joven misterioso de mirada fría.

"¿Cuáles relatos? No se nada" dijo el joven confundido.

"lo sabia Ali no te a contado nada que clase de hermana es yo en su lugar yo te……" y en eso Akuma la vuelve a callar.

"cállate Hoshi, si Ali no le ha dicho nada es que todavía no es tiempo o no era al persona indicad para decirlo" contesto el joven.

"¿pero que relación tiene Ali con ustedes?" pregunto Lyserg cada ves mas confundido.

"Ali es una hechicera como Hoshi pero a diferencia Ali es generosa y sabe ser discreta ella desaprecio hace como 6 años mas tarde supimos que fue adoptada por tus padres y eso fue benéfico ya que ella nos da información valiosa como tu llegada Lyserg Diethel" contesto una joven morena

"¿Quién es usted? Dijo Lyserg al ver ala joven

"disculpa que maleducada soy son Mana hermana de Mahado y al que te dirá todo sobre este sitio, sobre su verdadero origen" dijo la joven.

"¿Mana, estas segura?" pregunto Mahado.

"si es hora que Lyserg sepa que su llegado no fue coincidencias ni la de sus padre, ay que nada de lo que sucede aquí son coincidencias" explico la joven "pero eso te lo contare cuando haiga Luna llena y eso será en dos semanas" dijo la joven.

"bueno si estas seguro de ello, ahora Lyserg debes comer algo mas tarde decidiré lo que debes hacer" explico el hombre.

**END FLASBACK**

Así había llegado y en tres días le contarían todo a Lyserg quien tenía una gran curiosidad por saber cual era el verdadero origen del reino de las sombras.


	16. EL ORIGEN DEL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 16**

**EL ORIGEN DEL **

**REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS **

Tres días mas tarde todos estaban reunidos afuera junto a una gran fogata Mahado y Mana estaban vestidos con una gran túnica negra, pronto reverían el secreto del Reino de las Sombras...

"bien como todos saben el rey Yami a gobernado este reino por casi 1 000 años que fue escogido por el antiguo gobernante Salomón era un gran gobernante que gobernó por mas 10 000 años el tenia dos aprendices pero solo uno seria el gobernante uno de ellos era la doncella Jane era una chica amable siempre dedicada a hacer una buena reina ella hubiera sido al elegida pero con una idea diferente a lo de justicia ella decía que todo aquel que invadiera las tierra debería ser eliminado al igual que los malhechores" contó Mana seriamente.

"el segundo candidato era Yami Atemu era un joven distraído, pero con un buen corazón siempre ayudaba a las personas fueran de estas tierras o no, realmente fue una decisión difícil pero al final el rey escogió a Yami Atemu como gobernante, ya que el pregunto a sus habitantes y todos votaron por Yami Atemu" contó Mahado.

"así que el rey nombre a Yami nuevo gobernante del Reino de las Sombras haciendo que la doncella se molestara alegando que ella estaba mas capacitada para gobernar, pero tuvo que aceptarlo ya que pensó que Yami la escogerían como esposa para que gobernaran juntos" dijo Mana y en el fuego se podía ver imágenes de aquellos tiempos.

"no solo ella pensaba eso sino que todos ya que ella era la mas cercana a Yami, incluyendo el propio muchacho pero un día en que según le pediría matrimonio a Jane llego una joven de la tierra, ella y otros huían de una cruel guerra refugiándose en una cueva que sirvió como trasporte a este mundo, al verla nuestro gobernante Yami se enamoro de la bella joven, ella era Holly una chica generosa, amable, quien no le interesaba el poder solo un lugar donde vivir y ser feliz" explico Mahado a sus compañeros quienes estaban sorprendidos.

"al paso del tiempo la joven se enamoro del joven gobernante y 5 años despues Yami pidió matrimonio a Holly y ella acepto haciendo que Jane se enfureciera mucho jurando que se vengaría y que ella gobernaría con mano dura. La boda fue un gran evento todos los de los gobernantes del Reino de las Sombras asistieron" contó Mana "aun recuerdo la boda era hermosa" dijo la joven.

"Mana no te salgas del tema" dijo Mahado asiendo que todos rieran " bien muchos años despues la reina tuvo una hija tan hermosa como ella, mas tarde nació Atemu pero como todos sabrán a nuestro reino llego una enfermedad Jane culpo a los extranjeros pero el rey dijo que eso no tenia nada que ver ni aun cuando su hija murió, así que en ese momento el decidió viajar al reino humano donde nos trajo muchas cosas entre ellos a nuestro gran medico Fausto y otros mas claro que haciéndoles grandes favores y todos aceptaron, y despues de todo eso nació el príncipe Yugi que fue una gran alegría para todos" explicaba Mahado.

"tiempo despues se supo que fue Jane quien propano esa enfermedad y se oculto en el bosque negro llevándose con ella la llave que abre la puerta de este mundo al otro la que era capaz de regresar a los humanos perdidos Jane la oculto en alguna parte del reino eso fue hace casi 20 años y no solo la gente buena quedó atrapada si no que gente ambiciosa llego aquí apoyando la doncella" contó Mana nerviosa "entre ellos al cruel Marcos, el hechicero malvado Voldemort que fue vencido hace tiempo y otros mas"

"la sed de poder no paro ahí y ella ataco a una aldea donde había nacido una princesa poderosa trato de controlaría pero los guardias no lo permitirían ni los aldeanos así que lanzo un poderoso veneno eliminando a al mayoría solo sobrevivieron los niños y algunos jóvenes que ocultaron yo Mahado fue quién oculto la princesa en el reino de Yami y el la envió a un lugar seguro bajo la protección de los Asakura y ella es Valsed ella pronto sabrá quien es ella y vencerá a Jane junto a los grandes guerreros del fuego, agua, hielo, trueno, tierra, aire, y por ultimo corazón"

"y esos guerreros son Hao, HoroHoro, Len, Yoh, Akuma, Bakura y por ultimo tu Lyserg entre otros guerreros ambos deben brindarles su poder a la princesa para que venza a Jane" contó Mana sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿pero como?" Pregunto un confundió Lyserg

"Ahora mismo Mahado contara el mayor secreto del reino de las sombras" dijo Mana

"esa es parte de la historia de nuestro reino, pero muy pocos sabemos el verdadero origen y ese es que antes este reino existía en la tierra pero era gobernado por un rey cruel y despiadado creo grandes monstruos para asustar al pueblo mataba a gente inocente un día llego una joven hechicera que al ver la maldad del gobernante lo hechizo diciendo que este reino estaría por siempre en las sombras ahora el pueblo se llamaría El Reino de las Sombras pero para que el reino no sufriera de injusticia ella escogió a la persona mas capacitada para ser el gobernante y aquel que podría elegir a su sucesor ella escogió a un joven chico el mas humilde de todos a Salomón, el gobernó sabiamente hasta que decidió retirarse y escogió Yami para que gobernara por siempre o hasta que se retirara" contó Mahado todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

" ¿y usted como sabe todo esto señor Mahado?" pregunto Akuma

"porque yo viví en ese tiempo fue escogido como guardián de la puerta que lleva nuestro mundo al mundo humano y Mana ella es la guardián del mundo humano a nuestro mundo también somos guardianes de la fuente de la juventud esa fuente elige a las personas que se lo merezca la vida eterna como nuestro gobernante y sus mas fieles hombres" confeso Mahado.

"parte de ese hechizo es que si la maldad llegara de nuevo a este reino la Luz de la Esperanza y sus guerreros salvarían al reino de las sombras ¿entiendes ahora Lyserg?" pregunto Mana.

"si comprendo la misión que se me ha encomendado" dijo Lyserg en eso llego un joven castaño sosteniendo un niño tricolor en brazos.

"la batalla esta apunto de empezar" dijo Mahado seriamente.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Pegasus se empezaron reunir los amigos de Lyserg para buscarlo Ryou y Bakura habían llegado al fin y al saberlo ocurrido lo de Lyserg decidieron buscarlo junto a HoroHoro, Len Tao e Yoh también fue Hanna quien tenía importantes notitas.

"chicos ¿Dónde empezamos a buscar a nuestro amigo Lyserg?" pregunto HoroHoro

"no sabemos" contesto Hao y al ver a Hanna con ellos pregunto "¿y tu enano que haces aquí?"

"como la casa de Noah y Mokuba queda cerque pensé en ver a Atemu debo decirle algo importante" dijo Hanna

"no quiero que el me ayude a buscar a mi Lyserg" dijo celoso

"no es nada de eso tío Hao lo que pasa es que haces unos dos días La Doncella De Hierro ataco llevándose con ella a Yugi lo tomo como rehén para que nuestro gobernante entregue su reino y le den a al princesa escondida" contó Hanna

"esa bruja ya esta empezando hacer sus maldades" se dijo Hao.

"hermano eso se debe a que le reinado de Yami esta apunto de acabar y debe pasar su reino a sus descendientes y para esa fecha Yami iba a aceptar otro gobierno de mil años hasta que Atemu estuviera listo pero ahora las cosas cambiaron" le explico Yoh.

"diantres aunque odie esto debo aceptar la ayuda de ese idiota" dijo molesto Hao. Ryou mando una paloma mensajera solicitando a Atemu, Seth y Namu quienes al recibir el mensaje fueron de inmediato.

Al llegar Atemu vio a Hao, y este lo miraba con odio.

"¿para que nos llamaron?" pregunto Atemu "sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer" volvió a decir Atemu

"Atemu necesitamos tu ayuda por dos rzones" grito Hanna

"¿Cuáles son?" pregunto Atemu.

"una Lyserg esta perdido y dos la doncella Jane se llevo a Yugi" al decir esto Atemu se quedo boquiabierto su hermano estaba en poder de esa loca.

"mi hermano esta en manos de esa lunática de la doncella" dijo pasmado. "si esa bruja daña a mi hermano juro que la mato" dijo furioso

"oye Hao creo que no le importo que Lyserg estuviera perdido" comento Yoh sorprendiendo a Hao.

"oye Atemu ¿y que hay de Lyserg?" pregunto Namu

"según me dicen Lyserg escapo eso significa que puede estar con Mahado pero Yugi es otra cosa el no sabe defenderse" dijo Atemu preocupado

"tranquilo niño rico el esta bien" se escucho una voz desde los árboles.

"¿quien eres?" pregunto Atemu al no saber quien era el dueño de esa voz

"pues soy yo Ali Diethel la hermanita de Lyserg y te dije que Yugi esta bien logramos rescatarlo y ahora esta a salvo" volvió a decir

"¿quien lo tiene? ¿Quiénes son nosotros?" pregunto Hao "¿Lyserg esta con ustedes?" volvió a preguntar

" si Lyserg también esta a salvo, ¿quien lo tiene? Pues nosotros los ladrones de la muralla y están con Mahado el hombre de confianza del rey Yami" Dijo la joven sorprendiendo a todos.

Mahado el hombre de confianza de Yami pero no sabia nada de el desde hacia casi 24 años..


	17. LA PRINCESA VEDALARA

**PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 17**

**LA PRINCESA VEDALARA **

Así es Ali había dicho Mahado el hombre de confianza del gobernante Yami, como era posible el había desaparecido hace 24 años.

"¿pero el desapareció hace 24 años? ¿Cómo es posible?"Pregunto Atemu confundido.

"no exactamente fue enviado a proteger a una princesa, pero la doncella al atacar la aldea de la princesa Mahado no tuvo mas opción que esconderla en la posada de los Asakura mientras que a Mahado se quedo aquí para investigar mas a fondo y salvar a todo aquel que cayeran en manos de la doncella porqué ejemplo al ser adoptada por los Diethel me nombraron su guardiana" explico la chica.

"si sabes donde esta Lyserg y Yugi debes llevarnos con ellos" grito Hao impaciente por saber donde estaba su amado.

"los llevare mañana por ahora quiero hablar contigo Atemu "dijo seriamente la chica ambos fueron a la sala donde podían hablar los dos sin ser molestados.

"¿de quieres hablar niña?" pregunto Atemu impaciente.

"Atemu como sabrás dentro de poco deberás tomar el lugar de tu padre por un tiempo ¿cierto?" dijo la joven.

"si lo se" dijo sin importancia

"¿y también sabes el mayor secreto de tu padre?" pregunto al joven Atemu

"pues no" dijo captando algo de su atención.

"¿sabes los verdaderos sentimientos de Yugi?" le pregunto.

"¿los verdaderos sentimientos de Yugi?" pregunto Atemu

"así es sabes que Yugi te ama y no me refiero al amor de hermanos" dijo Ali a su acompañante

"pero somos hermanos es en contra de las reglas digo no es ético" dijo todo rojo ya que apenas hace unos días Atemu supo lo que sentía por su hermanito.

"pero Yugi no es realmente tu hermano menor el es adoptado" le dijo al joven príncipe.

"¿que mi hermano es adoptado? ¿Pero como?" pregunto

"tu padre lo encontró hace mucho tiempo y decidió criarlo como su hijo además ha estas altura Jane debió contarle la verdad y debe sentirse mal al saber que no es correspondido y mas cuando no es tu hermano"

"pero yo si quiero mucho a mi hermano lo adoro y no me importa que no sea mi hermano el es la persona mas importante para mi" dijo algo triste.

"entonces díselo cuando lo veas" dije Ali. "ya que el te ama, y no soporta verte con alguien, que trates de enamorar a esa persona" al decir esto la chica se va

"por eso Yugi se molesta tanto, que idiota fui al no darme cuenta de todo esto, debía saber que yo soy el amor imposible de Yugi, bien cuando lo vea se lo dire, ya que lo he extraño mucho mas de lo normal se dijo Atemu al saber que realmente amaba a Yugi.

Mientras tanto en la muralla mágica Lyserg y Yugi conversaban.

"¿entonces tu amas a Atemu Yugi?" pregunto Lyserg al pequeño Yugi.

"si así es con todo mi corazón al principio creí que no podía amarlo por ser hermanos pero despues de lo que me dijo esa mujer no se si aun me quería mi familia ellos solo tuvieron lastima de mi" dijo llorando.

"para nada Yugi sabes algo, cuando estaba encerrado en al torre descubrí el diario de tu padre y contó cuando te encontró ¿quieres que te cuente Yugi?" pregunto al pequeño

"¿de veras? Cuéntame por favor" suplico Yugi.

"bueno el escribió que despues de la muerte de su hija estaban muy tristes y al viajar al mundo de los humanos encontró aun lindo bebe que le recordó a su hijo el día en que nació, así que decidió investigarlo y según un anciano dijo que habían muerto en un asalto y habían destruido la casa además se acercaba una guerra y decidió adoptar al niño además pensó que tu ayudarías a Holly a salir de una gran depresión por la perdida de su hija y así fue pero el amor que sienten por ti es real ellos te quieren seas o no seas su hijo" le explicaba Lyserg "es lo mismo que paso con mis padres y Ali ellos la quieren sea o no sea su hija e igual yo"

"¿de verdad?" pregunto confundido.

"tenlo por hecho amigo" le dijo subiéndole el animo.

Lejos de ahí en la posada Asakura Yami hablaba con la joven Valsed sobre su origen y cual seria su destino y ella lo acepto, ya que tenía sospechas.

"comprendo bien gobernante Yami es hora de recuperar lo que me pertenece, nunca la perdonare por destruir mi hogar" dijo la joven expulsando algo de su poder.

"es muy valiente esta joven tal vez si pueda vencer a Jane ahora falta los guerreros"dijo Yami. Y así fue hablar con Yoh, Len, HoroHoro, Bakura y Ryou que habían llegado hace unos días.

"¿quieres decir que nosotros debemos brindarle nuestros poderes a esa chica Valsed para que pueda vencer a esa chica malvada?" pregunto HoroHoro

"así es mi joven amigo" dijo Yami seriamente explicándole la situación. Y diciéndoles donde estaban a sus amigos que habían sido rescatados por su mejor hombre.

"entonces que esperamos hay que ir de inmediato" dijo entusiasmado HoroHoro.

"tranquilos muchachos hay que esperar a que Mahado envié la señal por mientras deberán despertar sus poderes al igual que la princesa "informo Yami a sus amigos. Y todos tuvieron que aceptar.

Mas tarde ese día Ali y Sahoran guiaban a Hao y Atemu a la muralla mágica para llevarlos con sus "amigos".

"oye niña ¿segura que este es el camino" pregunto nervioso Atemu.

"cállate príncipe y camina" le dijo la chica sin voltearlo a ver.

"me agrada esta chica" dijo Hao para si mismo.

"en serio ¿Por qué será?¬¬"Pregunto sabiendo cual era la respuesta "sabes quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de Lyserg, es que realmente me gustaba pero el me rechazo diciendo que te daría una oportunidad" comento Atemu.

"esta bien pero ¿porque Lyserg? ¿Por qué querías quitármelo?" le pregunto.

"por celos y porque era muy lindo" le dijo mientras caminaban llegando a la mitad del bosque donde Ali saco una llave y de repente apareció una puerta y la abrió.

"entren" dijo la joven al entran los jóvenes debajo de un árbol estaban Lyserg y Yugi charlando y en eso corren a verlos.

" Yugi hermanito" dijo Atemu abrazando y cargando a Yugi el cual se sonrojo mucho y asustando a Lyserg por su repentina aparición.

"Lyserg" en eso pareció Hao viendo a Lys tiernamente.

"hola Hao" es lo único que dijo antes de ser abrazado por el castaño.

"me preocupe mucho por ti"

"yo también" dijo Lys a Hao.

"te amo Lys kun"

"y yo también te amo Hao" dijo sonrojado siendo besado por el castaño.

"hermanito realmente me preocupe al saber que esa loca te había secuestrado" dijo sin dejarlo de abrazar.

"¿de verdad, ¿pero no te molesta que no sea realmente tu hermano?" le pregunto a Atemu.

"claro que no tontito, te quiero mucho y te lo voy a probar" en eso lo deja en suelo y tomo su rostro y le da un tierno beso al pequeño quien se quedo sorprendido."Yugi realmente te extrañe y mucho pequeño hermano y me di cuenta que te amo mucho, no deseo perderte nunca" en eso Yugi lo abraza.

"yo también Atemu te quiero mucho, y te amo con todo el corazón" le dijo siendo abrazado por Atemu que no lo dejaba de consolar.

"Hao, ¿me contarías como era nuestra vida en el pasado es decir como nos conocimos" le pregunto Hao quien le sonreía tiernamente.

"de acuerdo, te contare" le dijo Hao. "la primera vez que te vi creí que eras un ángel porque caíste del cielo sobre mi águila, al despertar me contaste que habías perdido a tu familia y que sin ella no querías vivir, mas yo te dije que mientras tuvieras a alguien quien le importaras no estabas solo, y decidí que vivirías conmigo y tu aceptaste con el tiempo nos enamoramos y vivíamos felices los dos, Pero un día llego un mal hombre que al querer eliminarme te dio a ti y desde ese momento decidí vengarme a toda costa y que algún día te recuperaría" le termino de contar y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que Lyserg se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Hao solo sonrió mientras veía Atemu y a Yugi juntos.


	18. BATALLA FINAL

**UN PASAJE SIN REGRESO**

**CAPITULO 18**

**BATALLA FINAL.**

Pasaron unos días y todos se empezaban a reunir al fin la princesa había regresado todos sus sirvientes le dieron la bienvenida.

"princesa bienvenida"dijo Hoshi la hechicera feliz de ver al fin a la princesa.

"gracias amiga Hoshi" dijo Valsed en eso aparece Akuma el guardián de la de la muralla y de todo.

"bienvenida princesa, si me sigue la llevare a su trono" dijo el chico y ella lo siguió donde estaba la corona de la Luz la fuente de poder mas poderosa de todas, al ponérsela el poder se libero haciendo que todos se arrodillaran ante ella.

"la batalla final se acerca y pronto recuperaremos la libertad, nuestras casas, aunque no podamos recuperar a toda nuestra familia, ellos podrán descansar en paz un a vez que venzamos a la doncella" proclamo la princesa Valsed ahora la princesa de la Luz.

"VIVA LA PRINCESA VALSED, VIVA LA PRINCESA DE LA LUZ" dijeron todos sus súbditos.

"bien como ya dijo la princesa dentro de poco se llevara acabo la batalla final y ya hemos conseguido a los guerreros que darán sus poderes a la princesa de la Luz" dijo Yami en eso sale HoroHoro, Len Tao, Hao, Yoh, Lyserg. "y también los que pelearan en el frente mitras se lleva el ritual" en eso aparecen Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik Joey y Seto, sorprendiendo a dos jóvenes.

"Seth, ¿tu sabias que nuestro padres tenían tales poderes?" pregunto Namu a su amigo.

"para nada estoy de igual de sorprendidos y mas por Joey que se veía muy débil" dijo Seth.

"pero que hay de Ryou y Bakura también me sorprendieron" volvió a comentar.

"sabes que escuche una vez Namu" dijo Seth captando la atención del joven moreno. "que al doncella Jane fue quien mato a nuestros padres" eso sorprendió un poco a Namu.

"lose, también lo había escuchado" dijo en tono triste "ellos pelean por nosotros y por El Reino de las Sombras" comento Namu.

Despues de la reunión la princesa entro a un cristal mientras Hao, Lyserg, HoroHoro y Len se colocaban alrededor para brindarle sus poderes a la princesa.

"estoy lista para enfrentarme a La Doncella De Hierro" dijo la princesa a sus amigos.

"princesa ¿cuando empezara la batalla?"Pregunto Hoshi.

"pronto mi querida amiga, así que se paciente" le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

"lo intentare mi princesa" dijo la joven.

"por mientras ustedes deben descansar, deben recuperar su poderes" les dijo a los jóvenes que estaban en el suelo.

"Lo que digas princesa" dijeron todos retirándose a sus habitaciones.

Lejos de ahí en el bosque negro, la doncella estaba muy furiosa.

"no pude creer que todo me haya salido mal, primero ese chico se nos escapa, segundo rescatan al príncipe Yugi y ahora la princesa a parecido y recuperado sus poderes eso no puede estar pasando debo completar m i venganza, vengarme de Yami por no a verme escogido como su reina por a ver rechazado mis reglas y mis castigos" dije furiosa a Marcos.

"tranquilícese doncella estoy segura que usted ganara despues de todo durante años usted atrapado muchas almas para volverse fuerte" le dijo Marcos "y muchos de nosotros le daremos nuestras energía para que gane"

"es verdad tengo la energía de muchas patéticas almas las usare todas para incrementar mis poderes" dijo riendo cínicamente y absorbido las almas que había recolectado por años. Pero también sacrifico a sus soldados y marcos para incrementar sus poderes. "ahora si te destruir princesa y a tu familia Yami.

En eso todo el reino de la sombras oscureció y todos sus habitantes estaban asustados, esto lo noto la princesa Vedalara.

"llego la hora, ustedes quédense aquí yo la venceré sola" dijo la princesa. Y todos obedecieron

"vaya la fin nos encontramos princesa" dijo una Jane loca

"nunca me derrotaras con eso poderes"

"claro que lo haré durante siglos he atrapado la almas de guerreros y ellas me han fortalecido jajaja" rió como loca pero.

"te equivocas esas almas no te permitirán que uses sus poderes para fines malignos" dijo la princesa.

"estas bromeando yo las controlo ellas me deben de obedecer" dijo mirándola con maldad.

"no ya me he comunicado con esas almas y les he ofrecido la libertad y han aceptado" en eso la princesa alza las manos y lanza una luz blanca que da con Jane y en eso empieza a gritar y se ven que muchas luces salen de su cuerpo dejando a una Jane petrificada ante el asombro de todos.

"¿que fue lo que le paso?" preguntaron

"su maldad la enloqueció y su poder salio de control y al no poder controlarlo con un buen balance se convirtió en piedra, esta estatua estará encerrada en una de nuestras cárceles" dijo la princesa.

Todos estaban felices habían derrotado a la maldad y las almas que había capturado Jane fueron salvadas y liberadas al fin.

Después de eso todos estaban felices celebraron por varios días este evento se celebraría todos los años, la princesa vedalara regreso a su trono donde gobernó sabiamente por muchos años con ayuda de sus guerreros Akuma y Hoshi, el rey Yami Atemu gobernó por un largo tiempo a lado de su esposa Holly hasta que Atemu estuviera listo, Atemu y sus amigos maduraron mucho años mas tarde a través de sus viajes, Yugi se convierto en su pareja años después y gracias a los hechiceros Atemu y Yugi tuvieron descendientes. Horohoro y Len se quedaron en la pensión Asakura donde ayudaron atenderla junto a Anna e Yoh, Hanna se caso con su prometida, Alí se convirtió en una embajadora muy buena con ayuda de sus gatos, los padres de Lyserg siguen viajando por todo el mundo de las sombras.

Lyserg y Hao se convirtieron oficialmente en pareja, discuten de vez en cuando pero se aman mucho, hasta el grado en que Hao quiere tener una familia con el, ellos igual que todos aun viven felices pero una ves al año en al noche de brujas salen del Reino de las Sombras al mundo humano hacer travesuras o ir a una fiesta.

Aunque pasen mil años en el reino de las sombras, aun se pueden ver a los antiguos gobernantes y a sus habitantes por que como todo el mundo sabe nadie muere en el reino de las sombras y aun se ven a Hao y a Lyserg pasear por los enormes y hermosos jardines del reino, y muy lejos de ahí donde el reino acaba se encuentra a lo que la gente suele llamarlo el paraíso ahí van todas las personas que lleven mucho tiempo en el reino, y ahí pueden volver a renacer para empezar de nuevo y reencontrarse con su gran amor…

Yami y Holly reencarnaron muchas veces y se han encontrado para consumir su amor, al igual que muchos otros entre ellos Hao y Lyserg….

**Fin**

Lo se quizás algunos no les guste este final pero no puede evitarlo ya se me sacaron las ideas espero que les hay gustado el ff...


End file.
